Consecuencias de un festival
by arual17
Summary: FIC CONJUNTO Nuestro pequeño detective conoce a alguien en un festival, ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias de este encuentro? Secretos revelados y secuestros.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí ando con un fic conjunto. Es creación de una amiga, Ushio Amamiya, y mio. (hombre si no fuese yo no lo colgaria ¬¬ a veces tengo unas ideas... u.u)

Me dejo de tonterias y lo pongo, esperamos que os guste.

* * *

Era una noche de verano, y para dar inicio al año nuevo, se estaba llevando a cabo un festival en un templo, muchos fueron a divertirse, niños, jóvenes, adultos y abuelos. Se podía ver mucha actividad. Entre ellos, una joven y un niño iban de la mano para no perderse. El niño vestía una yukata azul y estaba ruborizado por ser llevado de la mano por esa chica, y además porque ella vestía un lindo kimono blanco con dibujos de flores de cerezo.

- Esto es divertido... ¿No Conan-kun? - Dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño.

- H…Hai Ran-neechan.

- Conan-kun, estás rojo... ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? - Arrodillándose para estar a su altura mientras lo miraba preocupada.

- No… no es nada Ran-neechan. – La chica le puso la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

- Umm… Fiebre no tienes… No será que… - Apareció una sonrisa en su faz. - ¿Has visto a una chica que te gusta?

- ¿Qué¡No¡No es eso! – Dijo el niño gritando. Los que estaban cerca de ellos los miraron curiosos.

- Venga Conan-kun… a tu edad es normal que pienses en chicas. A mí me pasó. – De repente, su rostro se tornó mas apagado y lágrimas fugitivas escapaban de sus ojos azules.

- Ran…

- Gomen Conan-kun... No debería estar llorando, se supone que hoy es un día festivo -Intentando alegrarse. - Vamos a jugar a lanzar las pelotas¿vale?

- "Ran..." - Pensó nuevamente mientras se sentía culpable, agachó su cabeza un segundo, preocupando a la chica, y cuando la alzó, sonrió como un niño. - ¡Vamos a jugar Ran-neechan! - Llevándosela de la mano.

Después de jugar en la mayoría de los puestos de la feria, fueron a comer en un puesto donde vendían comida típica de los festejos. Vieron que estaba a rebosar de gente, y se desanimaron un poco. Entonces, Conan vio un sitio libre justo con dos sillas.

- Ran-neechan. – La llamó y señaló el lugar. – Allí hay un sitio.

- ¿Pero llegaremos antes de que lo cojan?

- Voy a cogerlo.

El niño llegó junto a la mesa con expresión de triunfo, la verdad es que nunca haría eso, pero es que estaba muerto de hambre.

Pero entonces, vio que una mano cogía las sillas y miró quién era ese que le estaba robando el sitio.

Se topó con una mirada azul de un chico, y le parecía que ya la había visto antes…

- ¡Conan-kun¡Lograste cogerla! - Sonrió, pero al ver al chico se sorprende mucho. - ¿Shinichi...? – Murmuró.

- Disculpa, al parecer llegamos a la vez. - Dijo aquél joven con una sonrisa.

- "No, no es Shinichi..." - Pensó algo desilusionada.

- ¡Kaito¿Cogiste la mesa? - Apareció una chica que vestía un kimono verde pálido. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Al parecer, pescamos la mesa a la vez Aoko.

- "Esa chica se parece a Ran." - Pensó Conan.

- Descuiden. - Dijo Ran. - Podemos compartir la mesa.

- Me parece buena idea. - Dijo el chico. - ¿Qué te parece crío? - Viendo al pequeño divertido, no le había quitado la vista hasta la aparición de Aoko, y eso hizo que Conan sospechara, pero no lograba recordar dónde había visto aquella mirada.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Solo hay dos sillas. – Dijo la chica del kimono verde.

- Conan-kun podría sentarse encima de mis rodillas. – Cuando dijo esto, el chico intento no reírse, cosa que el pequeño detective notó.

- ¡Mira! Allí hay sillas libres. Kaito ve a cogerlas.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?

- ¿No quieres ir? – A la chica se le salía la vena de la frente, a Ran y Conan se le caía la gotita y su amigo la miro con miedo.

- Ya… Ya voy… - Mientras iba a la aventura de conseguir sillas, se puso a pensar. – "Más me vale no meter la pata esta vez… tengo que recompensarle lo de la ultima vez… y también tendré que tener cuidado con el pequeño detective…"

- No me he presentado, Soy Ran Mouri.

- Tú llámame solo Aoko, es un placer Ran-chan... ¿Está bien así?

- Si, llámame por mi nombre no más, él es Conan Edogawa.

- Hai - Dijo el niño.

- Este tarado se llama Kaito Kuroba - Mencionó Aoko viendo al chico trayendo las sillas.

- ¿Quién es el tarado?¬¬

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?¬¬

- ¿Eh? - Ran los miraba sorprendida, era igual que con Kazuha y Hattori, igual... A ella y Shinichi.

Al pensar en eso, lanza una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

- Es un placer Kaito-kun – Dijo.

- También... ¿Y este crío?

- Me llamo Conan ¬¬ "Y no soy un crío"

Mientras comían, las chicas se pusieron a hablar y a conocerse mejor.

- La verdad es que tu nombre me suena mucho. – Meditó Aoko.

- Igual que el tuyo a mí. – coincidió Ran.

- ¿De qué podrá ser? – Se cuestionaron las dos.

- Por vuestros padres. – Dijeron a la vez los dos chicos. Haciendo que Conan mirase con más sospecha a Kaito, el cual sonrió algo nervioso.

- ¡Es verdad¿Tu padre no es el famoso Kogoro Mouri¿El detective durmiente?

- Si. ¡Y el tuyo es el inspector Nakamori¡De la brigada de captura de Kaito Kid!

Al escuchar ese nombre, el pequeño miro más detenidamente al chico.

Notó que por una fracción de segundo, Kaito hizo una mueca de congelo. Kaito, al darse cuenta de eso, solo le sonríe al niño.

- Si que es una coincidencia. - Dijo Aoko.

- Si... U

- Oye ¿y él es tu primo o algo?

- No, él es alguien que cuidamos mientras sus padres están fuera... Aunque es como mi hermano menor.

- ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntaron a la vez y se sonrojaron por la pregunta.

- Ésta no puede conseguir un novio con esa cara que da miedo y con ese cuerpo plano.

- ¡Kaito!¬¬

- ¿Qué dije? - Con toda la inocencia del mundo.

- Se llevan muy bien. - Dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de Conan.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa. – Si. Ya sabes lo que dicen… los que se pelean se desean¿no?

Todos pensaron en esas palabras y se sonrojaron. – "Imbécil… ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Ran y yo no parábamos de pelearnos."

- Bueno… - Intentó romper el silencio de la mesa Aoko. – ¿Damos una vuelta?

- Me parece buena idea¿a que si Conan-kun?

- Entonces pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos. Kaito paga.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Tú crees que con este vestido puedo llevar monedero? Además que tenemos que invitar a Conan-kun y Ran-chan para darles las gracias.

- No sé como lo haces que siempre me dejas pelado. – La miró de reojo.

Ella solo sonrió.

Kaito pagó la cuenta y salieron de allí para pasear. Veían el esfuerzo de los niños para ganar premios, otros lloraban por no lograrlo o por haberse caído por andar corriendo.

- "¡Qué patético!"¬¬ - Pensó Conan.

- Vamos a la cima. - Dijo Ran. - Allí es un lugar esplendido para ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

- No es mala idea. - Dijo Aoko. - Vamos Kaito.

- Si... "Joder, el pequeño no deja de sospechar de mi."

- "Tengo la leve sospecha que ese sujeto... ¡Puede ser...!" - Pensaba el detective viendo a Kaito, quien fingía muy bien que no lo sentía.

- "Puede ser que él sea… no… es imposible que sea tan joven… llevan persiguiéndole desde hace más de veinte años."

Llegaron a la cima y consiguieron sitio en los pies de un gran Sakura.

- Es una pena que papa no haya podido venir¿verdad Conan-kun?

-si… a tío Kogoro le hubiera gustado estar aquí rodeado de chicas guapas. – Se burlo el pequeño. La chica le miro con cara de pocos amigos. – era broma Ran-neechan.

- Mi padre esta fuera del país con Saguru… - dijo algo triste Aoko.

- ¿Saguru?

- Saguru Hakuba, un detective de tres al cuarto. – dijo como si nada Kaito.

- "Ese chico de nuevo" - Pensó el mini detective pensando en Hakuba.

- Yo lo he... - Empezó a decir Ran, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar un extraño ruido que, como karateka, no le era buena señal, por lo que se levantó de inmediato con sus sentidos alertas.

Y no se equivocaba, aparecieron 10 hombres de negro con sonrisas maquiavélicas, con armas o cuchillos, Aoko se puso detrás de Kaito asustada y Ran se colocó delante de Conan para protegerlo.

- Dennos el dinero que llevan o nos veremos obligados a lastimarlos.

- No lo creo... - Murmuró Ran con su mirada característica de una luchadora.

- Conan-kun, no te alejes de mí. - Le ordenó sin perder de vista a los ladrones.

- No Ran-neechan. Es peligroso.

- Sabes perfectamente que puedo defenderme.

- Aoko, no te separes de mí.

- Pero mira a quiénes tenemos aquí… - Dijo adelantándose uno y cogiéndole el brazo a Aoko. La cogió del mentón y la miró con unos ojos sádicos. – Puede que podamos divertirnos un rato.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus sucias manos encima cabrón! – Gritó Kaito abalanzándose sobre el encapuchado.

Comenzó la lid, Ran dejaba KO a todo aquel que se le ponía delante, esquivando los cuchillos. – No te muevas preciosa. – Se viró y vio que estaba apuntada por un arma.

Vio que el hombre puso los ojos blancos y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Ella miró sorprendida.- ¿Conan-kun? – Le vio con el brazo extendido y con el reloj abierto.

- ¿Estás bien Ran-neechan?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. - ¡Cuidado! – Los dos miraron y Ran se agachó rápidamente. – Gomen, gomen, apunte mal. – Vino el mago con la mano tras la nuca.

- Estás bizco Kaito.

- La próxima vez te salvas tu solita. – Le recriminó a su amiga.

Conan fue al tronco del árbol. - Kaito-niichan. ¿Qué es esto?

El mago miró y por un microsegundo se paralizó. – "La he cagado." – Intentando esconder su arma tras la espalda.

Aprovechando la situación, uno de ellos atrapo a Aoko, abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda le rozo el cuello con un cuchillo.

- ¡Aoko-chan! - Grito Ran

- No se muevan o ella se vera muy mal.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - Grito Kaito enojado.

Ran vio cómo otro se le acercaba y tuvo una idea. Cuando el ladrón iba a atacarla, ella fue rápida tomándole de la muñeca y del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Agáchate Aoko-chan! - Gritó mientras con su fuerza lanzo al tipo hacia ellos, y cuando Aoko logró agacharse, justo ambos ladrones chocaron y cayeron noqueados al suelo.

- ¡Sugoi Ran-chan! – Exclamó Aoko yendo hacia su amiga saltando.

Kaito la miraba con miedo, el pequeño estaba a su lado. – Vaya fuerza que tiene. Alucinante.

- Yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Será mejor no enfadarla por si acaso¿no?

En ese momento sonaron los fuegos. – ¡Son los preliminares! (esto ha sonado mal ¬¬ xD) – Exclamó Ran.

- Vamos a verlos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con éstos? – Cuestionó Aoko.

- Estarán dormiditos durante un buen tiempo. - Dijo Kaito observando a uno que tenia cerca.

- ¡Vamos Ran-chan! - Gritó Aoko feliz mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba - A un lado para mi salvadora.

- Aoko-chan... U

Bajaron de la colina y se dirigieron a un lugar donde se llevaba a cabo un combate para festejar año nuevo. Estuvieron horas divirtiéndose hasta que llego la hora de irse, se fueron del templo juntos y se detuvieron cuando ya debían tomar caminos diferentes.

- Aquí nos vamos - Dijo Aoko.

- Y aquí nosotros - Dijo Conan.

- Nos veremos¿Vale Aoko-chan?

- Por supuesto Ran-chan... ¡Vamos Kaito!

- Oe… no me jales de la mano que me la rompes. – Se quejó el mago.

- Eres un quejica Kaito.

Y los dos se fueron discutiendo por su camino.

- Son muy simpáticos¿verdad Conan-kun?

- Si… - Miró por última vez al chico antes que girase por una esquina y saco algo del bolsillo disimuladamente. Era una carta de la baraja, justamente, el as de picas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó la chica tomando la carta.

- Na… Nada Ran-neechan. – Dijo algo agitado. – Me la encontré en la feria.

- No deberías estar cogiendo cosas del suelo. – Le reprendió. Se fijó en la carta que era y su cara se volvió sombría.

El niño lo noto y se preocupó. – ¿Ran-neechan?

- No pasa nada. – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. – Vamos a casa, es muy tarde.

Entonces el niño se percató por qué su amiga se puso de ese modo. – "Mierda… recordó aquel caso del asesino de la baraja… y esa carta era…"

-"Shinichi¿Dónde estás?"

- ¡Descuida Ran-neechan¡Ya aparecerá!

- Pero Conan-kun... - Poniéndose de rodillas porque creía que se caería en cualquier momento. - ¿Por qué Shinichi se va y me deja sola? Apenas llama y...-Cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azulados. - Me hace pensar que le importa más los casos que a...

- "Ran, no es verdad..."

- Me hace pensar que prefiere más los casos que a mí... ¡OH Conan-kun! - Gritó abrasándolo y largándose a llorar, podía ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo físicamente, pero como las demás, era una mujer, una mujer que sufría día a día y sus lágrimas... Eran miles de puñaladas que sentía el pequeño en su pecho.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y miró sonriente al niño. – Lo siento, seguro que te aburro siempre con lo mismo.

Siguieron avanzando hacia casa. – "No… no tienes por que disculparte. Soy yo el que debería hacerlo, pero a su debido tiempo"

En sus cavilaciones, no se percató por dónde estaban pasando, y al notar que Ran se había parado, él también y la miró… - ¿Ran-neechan? – Miró hacia donde ella miraba y se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

- Shinichi… - y salio corriendo hacia la casa.

- ¡No Ran! – Gritó. – ¡Puede ser peligroso!

La chica no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta. – ¡Shinichi! – Gritó a pleno pulmón.

De la escalera bajó alguien, pero no era a quien se esperaba. - ¿Ran? Querida, son Ran y Conan.

- ¡Yusaku-san! – Sorprendida.

- ¿Papá¿Mamá?

- ¿Eh? - Preguntó la chica confundida. - ¿Cómo que tu padre y madre Conan-kun?

- ¡Ah! Yo...

- ¡Conan-chan! - Gritó Yukiko feliz mientras corría hacia el pequeño para abrasarlo. - ¡Y mi nuera también esta aquí!

- ¿Nuera? - Dijeron ambos sonrojados.

- ¡S…Se equivoca! - Gritó Ran sonrojada mientras pensaba - "¿Por qué le dijo eso a los Srs. Kudo? De seguro debe ser porque extraña a los suyos"

- ¿Por qué gritabas el nombre de mi hijo, Ran? - Preguntó Yusaku.

- Ah no... Es que creí que había vuelto, ya que las luces estaban encendidas... Gomen

- Descuida Ran, no es tu culpa que Shin-chan sea un tonto.

- Yukiko...

- "¡Quién es el tonto ¬¬!" - Pensó Conan molesto.

- Tengo unas ganas que mi Shin-chan (odio este niño ¬¬) venga para que os caséis. – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. – Que tengáis muchos niños que me llamen abuela…

Los dos chicos estaban más rojos que un tomate maduro. – Yukiko… disculpadla chicos, es el jet lag.

- ¡Ni jet lag ni porras fritas¡Yo quiero nietos¡No pienso morirme sin tener a mis nietos llamándome abuela¡Y también quiero ser bisabuela¡Y tatarabuela!

- Bueno chicos¿os quedáis a dormir? – Preguntó el novelista tapándole la boca a su mujer.

- No… no gracias. – Dijo Ran aún sonrojada. – Papá tiene que estar preocupado. Vamos Conan-kun.

- Hai… - Antes de virarse le echó una mirada asesina a la actriz. – "Estás muerta mamá"

Ella, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, sonrió pícaramente, su marido ya le había destapado la boca.

Ran y Conan se despidieron y se fueron. Caminaban algo sonrojados ya que las palabras de Yukiko le seguían invadiendo.

- "Cuando tenga mi cuerpo... ¡Ya verás mamá!"

- Fue bueno verlos de nuevo¿no Conan-kun?

- Si Ran-neechan ¬¬

Llegaron a casa y vieron a Kogoro durmiendo borracho, rodeado de latas de cerveza y con la TV encendida.

- Esto es el colmo ¬¬ - Dijo Ran.

- "El tío si que da lástima ¬¬"

- Pues se queda así. Que después no se queje que le duele la espalda.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia sus cuartos y se dieron las buenas noches.

Cuando la chica cerro la puerta tras ella, se deslizó hasta el suelo y empezó ha sollozar. – Shinichi… no he parado de pensar en ti esta noche. Recuerdo las veces que fuimos a ese festival juntos. Al estar Kaito-kun y Aoko-chan me ha recordado a ti y a mí… me ha parecido verte en toda la gente, luego la carta… y tus padres… - Se sonrojó al recordar lo que dijo Yukiko. – Yo sé que no seré yo quien este contigo Shinichi, pero necesito verte.

En el otro cuarto, un niño estaba tras la puerta. Se quito las gafas y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta. – "Ran, por favor… aguanta un poco mas."


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, una chica de ojos azules caminaba por la ciudad comprando las cosas para la cena, y al detenerse un momento para comprar unos tomates, oye las noticias.

- Esta noche, a eso de las 2 a.m., Kaito Kid hizo su aparición y robó una joya egipcia de más de 2 mil años…

- De nuevo ese Kid... – Enojada. - Le causa muchos trabajos a mi padre.

- Hola Aoko.

- ¡Kaito! ¡Qué susto!

- Lo siento. - Y bosteza.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Dormí muy tarde.

- ¿Eh? Pero si llegaste a casa temprano, eran apenas las 9.

- Si, pero tuve cosas que hacer. - Riendo avergonzado.

- ¿Eh? - Y se dio cuenta del enorme parentesco entre su amigo y el mago ladrón.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Inquirió el mago.

La chica miró por todos lados y cogió al chico del cuello de la camisa, llevándoselo de la calle. Como estaban cerca de la casa de la chica, llegaron allí. La joven tiró al mago hacia el sillón y cerro la puerta de su casa con pestillo y llaves. – ¿Aoko? – Preguntó asustado. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Y si llega tu padre y nos ve encerrados? Va a mal pensar.

- Sabes perfectamente que mi padre está fuera del país con Saguru. Aprovechaste ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Sabes perfectamente que contigo y con Mouri y el crío.

- Me refiero a después, Kaito.

- ¿Después? Pues en mi casa, ya te he dicho que no podía dormir.

La chica bajo la cabeza. – Me dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer.

El chico se dio cuenta que metió la pata. – Cla… claro. No podía dormir por las cosas que tenía que hacer.

La hija del policía se viró y miró a su amigo tirado sobre el sillón con los ojos cristalinos.

- ¡Kaito, no me mientas!

- A… ¿Aoko...?

- Tú eres... Kaito Kid, ¿verdad?

Kaito estaba muy asustado al oír eso. - " ¡Mierda! ¡Me ha pillado! ¡Por qué soy tan...!"

- Vamos Aoko, ¿yo Kaito Kid? Si que es un buen chiste. – Riendo.

- Kaito... - Lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad de decirme la verdad! Porque si me vuelves a engañar, no voy a poder... Soportarlo... ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

- Aoko… claro que confío en ti. – Dijo sonriente. – Pero lo que estás diciendo no son más que tonterías. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo Kid?

- ¡No mientas! – Gritó. Se había acercado hasta donde estaba sentado y le pegó una bofetada. Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y se puso a pocos centímetros de su rostro. – ¡Vuestro parecido es increíble! ¡Los dos sois magos! ¡Los dos tenéis la habilidad de cambiar la voz sin ningún aparato! ¡Hasta tienes la misma arma! – Bajó la cabeza. – No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Desapareces cuando Kid hace acto de presencia. – Le miró de nuevo a los ojos. – Es tu última oportunidad para contarme la verdad, ¿eres Kid? Si me mientes lo sabré Kaito… y no podré perdonártelo en la vida.

El chico la miró a los ojos decidido. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, solo dijo una palabra – si.

Al oírlo, lentamente lo fue soltando del cuello de la camisa, lo miró a los ojos y luego... Lo abrazó. Lo había abrazado por el cuello y de forma firme, como si en un momento a otro se fuese a ir de su lado.

- Aoko...

- Me duele que me hayas mentido tanto tiempo... Pero gracias por la verdad... Kaito. - Sonriendo levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y lagrimas de felicidad se liberaban de sus ojos.

Kaito se había quedado quieto unos momentos y luego decidió corresponderle el abrazo, acariciando la dulce seda de sus cabellos.

- Aoko... Yo... Yo...

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio?

- Iba a contártelo… en serio. Pero cuando te lo iba a contar, tú dijiste que lo odiabas, y no quería que te separases de mí.

La chica se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, igual que el chico cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. En todo eso, se dieron cuenta que estaban acostados sobre el sofá, Aoko encima abrazándole aún. Pero ninguno dijo nada, querían estar así para siempre, que el tiempo se detuviese solo para ellos.

- Tonto, eres la persona que mas me importa, ¿Cómo me voy a separar de ti? – Se sonrojaron más por esas palabras. – Kaito yo…

- Shh… - Le susurró en el oído dulcemente.

Se miraron a los ojos sin abandonar la posición en la que se encontraban. Sus rostros sonrojados se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta rozar los labios del otro. Finalmente, sus bocas se unieron y bailaron una danza armoniosa y lenta.

La pasión llegó y sus besos eran más ardientes y sus caricias llegaban a lugares insospechados.

La chica empezó a desabrochar la camisa del joven ladrón y acarició su desnudo pecho hasta llegar a atrás de la cabeza y enredar sus dedos en su pelo.

Pero Kaito no se quedó atrás, de forma sensual la libero de su pollera y al acariciar su delicada espalda, a Aoko se le escapó un gemido de placer. Poco a poco la ropa fue alborotada por todas partes del lugar y el cuarto se llenaba de gemidos, pasión, calor y descontrol hasta que finalmente la pasión cesó y ambos se encontraban tendidos en aquel sofá abrazados y cubiertos solo por la camisa del ladrón mago.

- Kaito... – Murmuró.

- Dime Aoko. - Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Te amo. - Con una sonrisa.

El joven mago sonrió y la besó en los labios. – Y yo a ti, más que nada en este mundo.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de ojos azules estaba con su mejor amiga de compras en el centro comercial.

- ¡Mira Ran! – Exclamó la chica. – Qué panda de tíos buenos que hay ahí. – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Sonoko… tienes a Kyogoku.

- Si… pero me tengo que entretener en algo mientras no está. Como tú.

La chica dejo por imposible a su amiga. Miró hacia otro lado y vio a un grupo conocido. – ¡Conan-kun!

- Ran-neechan, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Paseando con Sonoko... ¿Y ustedes? - Preguntó a la liga de detectives completa.

- ¡Íbamos a jugar! - Dijo Ayumi. - ¿No Ai-chan?

- Si... - Como si nada.

- ¡Ran! - Gritó Sonoko. - ¡Uno de ellos quiere conocerte! ¡Apresura!

- ¬¬ Ni lo pienses...

- Lo mismo digo yo ¬¬ - Dijo Conan.

- ¿Eh? - Dijeron el trío de niños.

- Je… -Ai se divertía con los celos del niño.

- ¡Pero Ran! ¡No adivinarás quién es!

- Ya te dije que... - Se interrumpió al ver quién era, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes... -Pero si... ¡Ryan! - Gritó feliz mientras corría hacia Sonoko para abrazar al chico. - ¡Qué bueno es verte!

- ¿Qui… quién es ese? – Preguntó sorprendido el niño con gafas.

- Parece que te ha salido competencia. – Le dijo la científica. El niño la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ayumi escucho eso y miró tristemente a Conan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó alegre al chico. – Pensaba que estabas en EEUU.

- Y así era, pero me mudé hace poco. No podía vivir sin ti.

Conan escuchó eso y se puso rojo de ira. – Cálmate detective o te va a descubrir. – Le intentó calmar Haibara.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa...Ni tía Eri lo sabe.

- Mi mamá va a gritar cuando se entere... Y mi papá tendrá un genio de mil demonios.

- ¡Ran-neechan! ¿Quién es?¬¬

- ¿Eh? Pues Conan-kun, él es... - Antes de que lo dijera un grito la interrumpió y Ryan corrió hacia donde provino el grito, siendo perseguido por el niño detective y los demás. Al llegar, vieron a unas chicas viendo horrorizadas a un hombre cubierto de sangre, estaba muerto.

- Llamaré a la policía. - Dijo Ran.

- ¡Y yo a una ambulancia! - Dijo Sonoko.

- Bien... - Dijo Ryan. - Oye niño, aléjate del cuerpo, esto no es para un niño. - Apartándolo del cadáver

- "Eres un fastidio ¬¬" – Pensó.

- Al parecer, murió apuñalado por delante y por detrás...Y por la cantidad de sangre... Murió hace media hora, sin contar que la victima, al parecer, hizo un esfuerzo para revelar al asesino, pero solo escribió "S".

- ¿Acaso tu eres...? - Preguntó Haibara.

- Ryan es detective, es muy famoso en Norteamérica. - Dijo Ran sonriendo.

La policía llegó y acordonaron la escena del crimen. La víctima era Zenko Ashida, cuarenta y cinco años. Solo había cuatro sospechosos, Ushio Amamiya e Himeko Arwen de dieciocho años, fueron las que encontraron el cadáver y conocidas de la victima. Suzume Ashida, cuarenta años y esposa de la victima, y por ultimo Aiko Sotomura, cuarenta y cinco años y amiga de la infancia de la victima.

Mientras Megure anotaba todo en su libreta, Conan veía cómo SU Ran observaba detenidamente y divertida a Ryan, quien después de examinar el cadáver, buscaba algo por los alrededores.

- ¡Maldición...! - Exclamó al no ver lo que tenía en mente. - ¿Dónde podría...? - Alzó la vista, sospechando y subió las escaleras de emergencia.

- "¿Qué hace este chico?" – Pensó Conan molesto y al ver que sacaba una perla con hilo transparente y con un poco de sangre, entendió todo. - "¡Ahora lo veo claro!"

-Ya se quién es el culpable. - Dijo el norteamericano. - El asesino era alguien que era de confianza para la victima, es decir, que el asesino es su esposa, la Sra. Ashida

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo mataría a mi marido? ¿Y cómo tiene pruebas de eso?

- Sencillo... Con esto, si no me equivoco es parte de su collar perdido, ¿no? Usó el hilo para estrangularlo y para no quedar bañada de sangre, se subió a las escaleras y amarró el arma con el hilo para lanzárselo y decidió dejarlo aquí, pero no esperaba que una de sus perlas quedaría atrapada...Si lo analizamos, veremos sus huellas digitales.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Preguntó Aiko.

- Porque él nunca me amó... Siempre te amó a ti y se casó conmigo solo por dinero... ¡Me utilizo! ¡Y sé que a mis espaldas se reían de mí!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo jamás haría algo así...

- Eres increíble Ryan. - Dijo Ran con una sonrisa. - Hace tiempo que no veía tus deducciones

- Gracias... ¿Y dónde está el tonto de Kudo?

- "¿Cómo que tonto?¬¬"

- Está en un caso...

- Qué mala suerte... Me hubiera gustado pelear con él de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo? -Gritó el niño.

- Conan-kun, él es Ryan Kisaki, mi primo. – Sonríe. - Cuando éramos niños, él y Shinichi siempre se peleaban.

El niño se quedó paralizado. – "¿Él es ese tontolava primo de Ran? ¿He tenido celos del primo de Ran? Dios Shinichi… a ver qué haces con esa memoria"

- Si no tuvieras la cabeza unida al cuerpo la dejarías en cualquier parte. – Comentó divertida Ai.

- No tiene gracia. – Le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y quién es este niño?

- Ryan, te presento a Conan-kun, vive con mi padre y conmigo en casa mientras sus padres están fuera. Ellos son sus amigos, Ai, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushiko.

- ¡Nosotros también somos detectives! – Dijo orgulloso Genta.

- ¡Así es, nosotros también hubiéramos averiguado el truco y al asesino! – dijo Mitsushiko seguro de si mismo.

- Yo soy el que resuelve los casos – dijo Genta.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Soy yo el cerebro de la liga! – Dijo molesto Mitsushiko.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Gritó Ayumi. – ¡Conan-kun es el que resuelve todos los casos! ¡Ellos solo cogen merito de lo que hace Conan-kun! – y le cogió del brazo sonriente.

- Tienes una novia muy guapa, Conan-kun - Dijo Ryan agachándose a su altura.

El detective se sonrojó y se zafó de la niña. – ¡No es mi novia!

Genta y Mitsushiko estaban enojados.

- Ran-neechan... ¿Cómo eran Ryan y Shinichi de niños? - Preguntó una inocente Ai.

- ¡Oye! - Gritó Conan. -¿Qué planeas? – Susurró.

- ¡Tengo curiosidad Ryan-niichan! – Respondió.

- Pues... No tengo ni la más mínima idea por qué se peleaban, se veían y se retaban quién era el mejor.

- Jajajja - Ryan reía divertido. - Me fastidia Kudo por una razón: Me quiere arrebatar lo que he cuidado por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Eh? - Preguntó Ran.

- Me quiere arrebatar a mi querida prima que quiero como una hermana... Digamos que soy un hermano sobre protector – Sonríe.

- P… ¡Pero qué dices Ryan! – Roja.

- Ese Kudo está enamorado de ti Ran, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta?

- ¡Ya parale! - Más roja aun... ¡Y ni hablar de Conan!

Aoko y Kaito estaban comiendo en la cocina aún algo sonrojados por lo que había ocurrido en la otra habitación, escuchando las noticias por la radio. – No está tan mal la comida.

- ¿Pensabas que estaba mala? – Le miró de reojo.

- A mí todo lo que se refiere a ti me apasiona.

La chica se sonrojó y siguió comiendo. Entonces escuchó al interlocutor anunciar algo interesante. – El ladrón Kaito Kid robará esta noche uno de los cetros del tesoro de la corona inglesa valorado en…

No pudo escuchar el final porque el chico había apagado la radio. - ¿Por qué robas Kaito? ¿Por diversión?

- No. – Dijo serio.

Aoko se levantó y fue hacia el chico. - ¿Por qué Kaito? ¿Por qué robas y luego lo devuelves?

El chico suspiro resignado. – No quiero meterte en esto Aoko.

- Ya estoy dentro. – Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. – Quiero entenderte mejor Kaito.

- Robo para vengar a mi padre.

- ¿Eh?

- Unos tipos de una organización mataron a mi padre sabiendo que era Kaito Kid... Robo para que vean que sigue vivo...Entre más robo, más pronto los encontrare.

- Kaito... – Sonríe. - Los atraparás.

- No quiero que termines involucrada... Si saben de ti...

- Estaré bien... Te confiaría mi vida, ¿sabes? – Sonríe.

- Gracias Aoko. – Se acerco y la beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Kaito la acaricio suavemente la mejilla. – Debo irme a prepararlo todo.

- ¿No lo tenías preparado ya? – Le reprochó.

El chico sonrió y juntó su frente con la de su novia. – Pensaba prepararlo todo a mediodía, pero tuve otras distracciones. – Sus manos estaban enredadas con las de la chica.

A esto la chica se volvió a sonrojar. – Siento haberte distraído. – Aparentó molestia.

- Ha sido la mejor distracción de mi vida. – La volvió a besar. – Cuando se separaron él se fue hacia la puerta.

- Ten cuidado por favor.

- Descuida. No hay quien me atrape. – Dijo el mago con una sonrisa. – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Y el chico se fue, dejando a la chica muy preocupada, presentía que algo malo ocurriría.


	3. Chapter 3

Faltaba media hora para el robo y aparte del inspector Nakamori, estaban Kogoro, Ran y Conan... El último muy emocionado por enfrentarse a Kid y derrotarlo, pero hubiera querido que Ran no estuviera, ya que tenía un extraño presentimiento, de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero no era el único... Ran también.

- "¿Qué es esta sensación?" - Pensaba la chica mientras veía el reloj. - "¿Qué...es?"

- Siento llegar tarde. – Apareció Saguru. Pero no venía solo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Aoko? – Inquirió su padre.

- Lo primero que un padre tiene que hacer es ir a ver a tu hija después de tenerla abandonada una semana entera porque el señorito se fue de viaje. – Le dijo molesta. Se fijó en los acompañantes de su padre y se alegro. - ¡Ran-chan!

- ¡Aoko-chan! – Saltó la karateka también muy contenta. Se saludaron. – ¿Dónde está Kaito-kun? – Preguntó mirando por todos lados.

- Pues en casa. – Dijo sonriente. – Dijo que no se encontraba bien… pero yo se que se quedo en la cama el muy laja. Me encontré a Saguru en la calle y me quise venir a ver cómo atraparán a Kid. "Espero que no" – Rezó interiormente.

- ¡Esta vez lo atraparemos! - Dijo su padre muy confiado.

- Eso dicen siempre y nunca lo logran. - Dijo Aoko.

- ¡Pero esta vez también estoy yo! - Dijo Kogoro.

- Tú tampoco has hecho un buen trabajo papá.

- ¬¬ Mi hija es un amor - Dijeron los padres.

- "Esta vez voy a atraparlo" -Pensó Conan cada vez mas emocionado y aumentaba cuando los segundos y minutos avanzaban.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, Aoko y Ran se abrazaron preocupadas y sus padres, Saguru y Conan se prepararon... Cuando las luces volvieron, vieron a Kaito Kid en el techo con la joya en sus manos y Ran notó como su amiga se sonrojo levemente.

- "¿Aoko-chan?"

- Nuevamente ha sido fácil... ¿Cuándo tendré un reto...Inspector?

- ¡Kid! ¡Atrápenlo! - Y todos fueron tras el ladrón, menos Ran y Aoko.

- ¡Conan-kun! - Gritó Ran al verlo ir también.

Ran corrió tras el niño. – ¡Conan-kun! ¡Espera!

Aoko, tras ver que su amiga se iba corriendo, decidió ir tras ella. – ¡Ran-chan! ¡Espérame!

Siguieron corriendo, los policías fueron por otro camino, pero Conan sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir. Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la azotea, donde vio al ladrón con la joya en la mano y mirándola con el resplandor de la luna. El mago suspiró resignado. – Ésta tampoco es Pandora. ¿Dónde demonios estará?

- ¿Quién es dadora? – El mago se viró y vio al pequeño respirando entrecortadamente.

- Bienvenido a la fiesta, Tantei-kun. Y creo que no estamos solos. Tu chica está llegando.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Conan-kun! – De la puerta aparecieron Ran y Aoko. El mago y la chica se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente. Acción que el mago consiguió esconder con su chistera.

- Aoko-chan, ¿estás bien? Estas sonrojada.

- No es nada Ran-chan. Estoy algo fatigada de correr tanto.

- Si no os importa señoritas. – El mago abrió su ala delta. – Es hora de irse.

- "Maldición… Con Ran aquí no puedo hacer nada… mierda"

Entonces, un viento fuerte apareció. Miraron hacia el cielo y vieron helicópteros.

- ¿Y eso? No es de la policía. - Dijo Ran.

Kaito estaba por irse y Conan estaba por ir tras él cuando oyeron a las chicas gritar, voltean y ven que esos aparatos portaban hombres de negro, llevándoselas a la fuerza mientras las apuntaban con sus armas.

- ¡Aoko! - Gritó Kaito.

- ¡Ran! - Gritó Conan.

- ¿Eh? - Murmura la karateka al ver a Conan, ahora veía a... - ¿Shinichi?

- ¡Entra ya! – Empujándola.

- ¡Suéltame ya! - Gritaba Aoko mientras actuaba como un gato, rasguñando a su adversario.

- ¡Quédense quiet...! - Se interrumpió al ser atacado por el ladrón y Ran vio cómo Conan usó una pelota de fútbol, que dios sabe dónde saco, para dejar noqueado al que la sostenía.

Entonces, dos 9mm apuntaron a las sienes de las chicas, por lo que los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados. – Mira a quién tenemos aquí. – Dijo una voz desde las sombras de la cabina. – Pero si es nuestro querido ladrón. - ¿Qué tal tu búsqueda de Pandora? ¿Ha habido suerte?

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó furioso el ladrón.

- Es verdad, tú no me conoces. – Se dejó ver a la luz de la luna, su cabellera rubia destellaba bajo los rayos lunares.

- ¡Gin! – exclamo el pequeño.

- ¡Pero si tú...! - Exclamó Ran sorprendida al verlo.

- Si chiquilla. - Tomándola del mentón con violencia, provocando que la chica se quejase de dolor. - Yo soy al que viste el día que ese detective adolescente desapareció... El día en que murió.

- ¿Murió? - Preguntó Aoko.

- ¿Murió? - Dijo Ran sorprendida. - Eso es imposible...

- Lo maté aquel día... Fue como el postre después de haber matado al padre de este ladrón.

- ¡Tú! - Gritó Kid.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? – Dijeron.

- Carnadas... - Dijo simplemente. - Entren o mataremos a muchas personas importantes para ustedes.

- Empezando… - La pistola pasó a amenazar al ladrón. – Por tu novio.

- Aoko… no lo hagas. – Los dos se miraron, Ran entendió enseguida lo que ocurría entre su amiga y el ladrón, al igual que el pequeño detective. El rubio le quitó el seguro a la pistola.

- ¡No! – Gritó desesperada. – No le hagas daño. – Sus ojos se empañaron. Notó que estaba apretando el gatillo. – ¡No! – Se escucharon dos disparos.

Quienes habían disparado fueron Gin y Vodka, pero no a los chicos, sino alguien que estaba detrás y que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta.

- ¡Papá! – Gritaron desesperadas las chicas. Los jóvenes viraron la cabeza y vieron a Kogoro y Genzo en el suelo, ensangrentados.

- ¡Entrad ya! – Las golpearon y las dejaron inconscientes. Los chicos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hacia los helicópteros, pero no llegaron a tiempo, ya estaban a mucha distancia del suelo.

- ¡Kid! ¡Encárgate del helicóptero! ¡Yo llamo a una ambulancia!

- Entendido detective.

Mientras Conan llamaba a la ambulancia y Kid seguía el helicóptero, Ran despertó de inmediato pero fingió estar dormida para examinar el territorio enemigo, notó que había una ventana al nivel de sus pies que podía pasar una persona y vio a Kid volando. Notó que Aoko seguía inconsciente y que los de negro disfrutaban su victoria que no se daban cuenta de su despertar, aprovecho la oportunidad y con una patada de karate, rompió la ventana e ignorando los gritos de Gin, tomo a Aoko y se tiraron por la ventana, confiando su vida y la de su amiga en el ladrón fantasma.

El ladrón vio cómo las dos morenas se arrojaban fuera del aparato. Planeó todo lo posible y tomó a Ran del brazo.

Ella miró hacia arriba y vio la mirada azul del ladrón. – Sujétala fuerte, y no te sueltes. – La karateka asintió con la cabeza y sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a Aoko, que aún estaba algo aturdida.

Escucharon disparos y miraron hacia atrás. – Nos están…

-Mierda. ¡Sujétate! – Hizo un movimiento brusco y cambió de dirección.

- ¡Kid! ¡Tu planeador! – Dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Estaban cayendo hacia el suelo, pero el planeador aún podía cumplir algo de su función y frenaba la caída. El joven mago tuvo que pensar con rapidez. Ese pequeño agujero no hubiera sido un problema, si no fuese porque pesaban demasiado.

A lo lejos, vio una azotea baja y se dirigió hacia ella. – ¡Salta! – La soltó a pocos metros del suelo y las dos cayeron rodando. El chico también rodó cuando llego al piso y se levantó rápidamente a la vez que Ran, los dos tenían magulladuras, pero no pudieron detenerse. Les dispararon y se agacharon. – ¡Corre! – Él empezó a correr y se dirigió a donde Ran intentaba arrastrar a su amiga. Kaito la cogió en brazos y fue a cubrirse bajo unos tanques de agua seguido por la karateka.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente. - ¿Por qué…?

No pudo terminar ya que les dispararon de nuevo. Ella se cubrió tras una viga de acero, al igual que el ladrón, que había apoyado a Aoko en la otra al lado y la cubrió con su cuerpo. – ¿Estás bien Mouri-san? – Preguntó el mago sin despegarse de Aoko.

-Si. No lo entiendo, si nos quieren vivas, ¿por qué nos disparan?

El ladrón no pudo contestar, ya que notó que algo se movía bajo su pecho. Se hizo hacia atrás y vio a Aoko mirándole. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mirándola detalladamente.

- Si… pero me duele la cabeza. – Dijo llevándose la mano hacia ella.

- Me las pagarán. – Escucharon más disparos y el chico volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo. Sacó su pistola y disparó al francotirador de la cabina.

- ¿Cómo demonios crees que eso va a servir? – Le recriminó Aoko sujetándole del cuello de la camisa y mirándole de frente. – Sus balas son de las que matan idiota.

- Estoy intentando ganar tiempo para idear un plan para salir con vida de esta. – Entonces vio un tubo de deshecho de escombros en el borde de la azotea. – Bien, saldremos corriendo los tres a la vez, y vosotras saltareis por ese tubo, no se darán cuenta si yo salto mientras os metéis, mi capa os cubrirá.

- Pero es muy peligroso. – Dijo Ran. – Estarás expuesto y te podrán herir.

- Ran-chan tiene razón.

- Es el único modo para escapar.

- No quiero separarme de ti. No quiero que te pase nada.

- No me pasará nada. – Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, como solo él sabía. Miró a la otra joven. - ¿Preparada? – La joven asintió. – Bien.

- Aterriza. – Dijo el rubio aún mirando por la mirilla del rifle.

- Pero jefe, los cables…

- ¡He dicho que aterrices! – Dijo mirándolo con cara de desquiciado.

- ¡Mire jefe! – Le avisó Vodka.

Vieron que las chicas y el ladrón salieron corriendo hacia el borde. Saltaron y las chicas desaparecieron, pero el ladrón escapaba volando. – ¡Seguidle! – El helicóptero siguió al mago. – Odio que me tomen el pelo. – Le apuntó con la mirilla y disparó.

El chico sintió un dolor muy agudo y perdió la conciencia. Cayó sin control y termino en el mar, perdiéndose entre las negras aguas.

Desde un sitio escondido, dos chicas vieron lo ocurrido, y una se abrazo a su amiga llorando.


	4. Chapter 4

Ran trataba de calmar a Aoko.

- Vamos Aoko-chan, debemos seguir, ya verás que estará bien.

Ve como asiente y ambas siguen con la marcha. Caminaron por horas hasta que una luz las cegó, se abrazaron asustadas temiendo que fuesen ellos, pero en su lugar, era un chico algo lastimado.

- ¡Kid! - Gritó Ran sorprendida.

- ¿Eh? - Murmuró Aoko y al ver que era cierto corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. - Acariciando sus cabellos mientras la abrazaba. - Será mejor irnos rápido.

Las chicas asienten y lo siguen. Les tomó una hora pero finalmente lograron liberarse.

- ¡Conan-kun! - Gritó Ran corriendo hacia él preocupada.

- ¡Ran! - Y se sonroja al ser abrazado por la chica.

- ¡Conan-kun! ¿Mi padre? ¿Está bien?

- ¿Y el mío? - Preguntó Aoko.

- Ambos están en el hospital... ¿Estás bien Ran-neechan?

- ¿Eh? - Al verlo alterado por su seguridad, ya no vio al pequeño, sino a su amigo de la infancia. - Shinichi...

- ¿Ran?

- N… Nada Conan-kun...

- Si me disculpáis. – Dijo el ladrón. – Debo partir.

- ¡Pero estás herido! – Exclamó la karateka.

El pequeño lo miro. – Deberías ir al hospital a hacer que te miren esas heridas.

El ladrón les miro y luego miro a Aoko. Ella entendió sin palabras. – No os preocupéis. – Sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa y se agarro la chistera. – Estoy bien. Con esto no conseguirán detenerme tan fácilmente. – Se volteó. – Además, el hospital esta lleno de agentes de policía. Ir ahí seria meterse en la boca del lobo.

- Si fueses con tu verdadera identidad no pasaría nada, Kaito-niichan. – Dijo el pequeño detective. Ran le miró sorprendida, y Aoko asustada. El ladrón se detuvo y se quedó de espaldas a ellos.

- "Kaito" - Pensó Aoko preocupada.

- ¿Conan-kun? ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

- Piénsalo Ran, Aoko-chan se preocupa mucho por el ladrón y... Según ella, se supone que lo odia, ¿no?

- ¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices...

- V… Vamos Ran-chan, ¿cómo vas a pensar que Kaito es Kid?

- ¿Me vas a atrapar pequeño detective?

- Prometí atraparte como Kid, no como Kuroba-kun.

- ¿Sabes que si sigues con eso la señorita sabrá otro secreto?

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Ran confundida.

- Tú no lo harás...Lo sé.

- Estás muy confiado pequeño detective.

- "¿A qué se refieren?" – Se preguntó Aoko.

- ¿Conan-kun? - Volvió a ver a Shinichi en él. - "Shinichi..." -Agacha su cabeza. - "No es posible... Deja de ser tan tonta... Deja de verlo en Conan, es solo un niño..."

- He guardado este secreto desde que tengo nociones de él. – Dijo suspirando. – No se lo he dicho ha nadie. Y eso que he estado tentado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Aoko.

El chico la miró. – Lo siento Aoko, ni siquiera a ti.

- Estoy acostumbrada. – Dijo sonriente.

El joven ladrón sonrió de nuevo y miro por todos lados, eran altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que estaba todo desierto. Miro a Ran, la cual seguía en sus pensamientos, se percato del manto de tristeza que le cubría y miro a Conan. – ¿No crees que ha sufrido bastante? – El niño miró a su amiga de la infancia y se entristeció. – Bueno. Como has descubierto mi identidad, no seria justo que no lo hiciese yo también, ¿no? – La karateka miró al ladrón, el niño bajó la mirada. El mago se quitó la chistera y el monóculo. – Creo que recuerdas cuando tomé prestado el huevo ruso.

- Será que robaste. – le recriminó el niño.

- Me ofendes detective. – Se hizo el ofendido. Continúo como si nada. – Bueno, desde nuestro primer encuentro, no me parecía muy normal tu forma de actuar, no parecías un niño normal. Pero me di cuenta de todo en ese crucero de vuelta a Tokio.

Ran lo interrumpió. – ¿En el crucero? ¿Estabas allí?

- Claro. – Contestó Conan. – Era el detective Shiratori, ¿no es cierto?

- Premio. Luego, aparecí en la agencia con otro aspecto que no era el mío, al igual cuando fui a robar el anillo de napoleón. – Sonrió. – Deberías haber visto tu cara.

- E… Espera un minuto, s… Se supone que... - Se dio cuenta del punto y miró a Conan sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Insistió Aoko.

- ¿S… Shinichi...? - Murmuró la chica.

- Bingo. - Dijo el ladrón. - Ahí está tu chico, por quien has llorado día y noche...

- Todo este tiempo y nada... Todas las veces que me acercaba a la verdad y tú me la alejaste de nuevo. - Poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura.

- Ran, yo...

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Sabías cuánto sufría y aún así no dijiste nada! ¿Por qué?

- Porque el detective quería protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme?

- De la organización que estuvo a punto de llevarlas.

- ¿La que mataron a tu padre?

- Y los que me encogieron.

- Shinichi...

- Perdóname Ran, pero no lo hice por gusto, yo sufría más que tú... créeme.

- Shinichi... Aún sigo enojada. - El chico agacha la cabeza. - Pero no puedo ser egoísta...

- ¿Eh?

- Tú solo me estabas protegiendo de ellos... Hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte enojarme por eso, ¿no crees?

- Ran… lo siento de veras.

La chica lo abrazo. – He sufrido, es cierto, pero tú también has tenido que sufrir, atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

El niño estaba sonrojado. – Gracias por entenderme.

La chica se sonrojó al notar el abrazo que inició el detective. – De nada. – Ahora veía a Conan diferente.

Aoko se acerco al ladrón, que de un movimiento de capa se había cambiado a sus ropas normales. – Es muy bonito pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Sigo sin enterarme.

El chico casi se cayó de la impresión. – ¿Qué no entiendes? El niño es Shinichi Kudo, el detective adolescente.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió la chica. – ¿Con esa estatura?

- Los hombres que os intentaron secuestrar le dieron una droga y le encogieron.

- Ya decía yo. – Atinó la chica. – Que me sonaba de algo.

La karateka y el niño rompieron el abrazo y miraron a Aoko. – ¿De qué te suena? – Inquirió el ladrón.

- Pues se parece a ti cuando eras pequeño. – Ante esta revelación, el ladrón y el niño se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

Los cuatros fueron al hospital donde estaban los padres de las chicas y cuando la enfermera preguntó por la herida del ladrón, entre los 3 tuvieron que ayudarlo a dar una explicación. Después de haber sido atendido, fueron con quien sabía el estado de los padres.

- Sus padres están fuera de peligro ya que no fueron dañadas partes vitales.

- Que alivio. - Dijeron las chicas.

- Pero necesitan reposo.

- ¿Podemos ir a verlos doctor? - Preguntó Ran.

- Está bien, pero sólo por un momento.

Los padres ocupaban un solo cuarto, cuando entraron, las chicas se dirigieron donde sus respectivos padres, tomándolos de la mano preocupadas.

- Tranquila Ran, ya oíste al medico.

- Ya lo oíste Aoko, todo estará bien.

- Si, pero... – Dijeron.

- No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. – Dijo Aoko llorando. Kaito la abrazó para consolarla.

- Si no hubiésemos ido a la azotea… - Dijo Ran.

Sintió que la mano que tenia libre era cogida por una diminuta mano. Miró hacia abajo y vio una mirada azul que se sentía tan o más culpable que ella. – No te culpes Ran, es culpa mía.

- No… no es culpa tuya. Tu solo hacías tu trabajo. – Le sonrió.

Él le sonrió también. Los jóvenes se fueron de la habitación para dejar descansar a los hombres.

- No te culpes Shinichi.

- Si tú también lo haces.

- Vale.

- Kaito...

- Ya verás que estará bien, conoces a tu padre, duro como una piedra, mientras el ladrón Kaito Kid siga en pie, él no pensará en rendirse. – Divertido.

- ¡Kaito!

- Pero si es cierto, esta emprendido con atraparlo, ¿no? Mientras tenga esa meta, dudo que muera.

- Tienes razón... Gracias por ayudarme.

- Para eso estoy Aoko.

- Para eso estoy Ran.

- Para estar a tu lado y protegerte aunque deba dar mi vida.

Las chicas los miraron sorprendidas para luego sonreír y abrazarlos.

- Gracias Shinichi.

- Gracias Kaito.

- No permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima. – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Después de un tiempo, el médico les dijo que se fueran y dejasen descansar a los detectives.

Abandonaron el hospital y fueron caminando por la calle, ya estaba amaneciendo y estaban magullados, cansados y hambrientos. – Venid a casa. – Sugirió Ran. – Prepararé algo para desayunar.

- Por mí de acuerdo. – Dijo Kaito. – Con tal que no cocines como Aoko…

- ¿Qué has dicho ladronzuelo? – Preguntó una Aoko enfadada tras él.

- Era broma cariño. – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios, haciéndola sonrojar. – Sabes que adoro todo lo que seas tú.

Aoko quedó sonrojada ante tal gesto que agachó su cabeza para ocultarlo. – Tonto.

Ran sonrió al verlos. Llegaron a la residencia Mouri y Ran preparó el desayuno mientras el ladrón y detective pensaban qué hacer ahora, cómo podían proteger a sus chicas.

- Ya está el desayuno, Aoko-chan, ¿podrías poner la mesa?

- Claro Ran-chan. - La mesa estaba servida y ahora estaban todos desayunando.

Todos estaban en silencio. Ya podían respirar tranquilos porque los detectives estaban fuera de peligro. El cansancio les invadía. – Mira Aoko-chan. – Le dijo Ran.

Ella miró y vio a detective y ladrón espalda contra espalda durmiendo. – Si es que son iguales.

Ran sonrió y se dirigió hacia el pequeño. Se puso de rodillas y le quitó las gafas. – ¿Sabes Aoko-chan? Siempre tuve la sospecha que era Shinichi.

- ¿De verdad? – La karateka asintió. – Si es que el amor…

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Se viró rápidamente a mirar a su amiga roja como un tomate maduro.

- No lo niegues Ran-chan. Se te ve desde kilómetros.

- Como Kaito-kun y tú. – Dijo pícaramente Ran. La chica se sonrojó. – Os conocí anteayer y os llevabais como el perro y el gato, pero ayer paso algo, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… pues…

- Por tu cara veo que si. – Sonríe.

Aoko le contó a Ran de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que emoción!, bien por ustedes. - Susurraban para no despertarlos.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tú y Kudo?

- Vamos Aoko-chan, acabo de enterarme de la verdad.

- ¿Crees que te diga algo?

- No lo sé, después de todo...

- ¿Qué?

- A Shinichi siempre le ha gustado los casos, dudo que...

- Ya verás que de un momento a otro verás que te equivocas.

- Si, pero... si fuera cierto, no me diría como Conan, estoy segura, lo conozco muy bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Te gustaría declararte como una niña de 7 años?

- No.

- ¿Ves? - Y ve al pequeño que estaba de espaldas y durmiendo. - Shinichi...

En ese momento, recordó algo que le dijo Conan. En Tropical Land, cuando estaban escapando de un loco asesino de policías y ella había perdido la memoria. – "¿Por qué haces esto por mi?" – Miró al niño dormido. – "Porque te quiero, más que a nada en este mundo." – La joven abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ran-chan? – Preguntó Aoko al ver a la chica tan roja.

- N…nada. – Intentó ocultar su sonrojo.

La joven la miró pícaramente y se acercó a ella. – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Y… Ya dije que nada Aoko-chan. – Sonrojada.

- A mí no me engañas, pasó algo entre tú y Kudo, ¿no?

- B… Bueno, yo... - Le contó lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

- ¿En serio? – Emocionada.

- Si, pero... Él lo dijo... Porque lo oyó de mamá.

- ¿Eh?

- Mamá me dijo que así se le confesó papá. - Sonrió levemente y con algo de tristeza. - De seguro lo dijo porque lo oyó de ella.

- ¿Estás segura? Puede que no sea cierto.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, ¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas cuando tengas la oportunidad?

- ¿Pre…Preguntarle? - Viendo de nuevo al niño mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

- Claro. Preguntando se saben las cosas.

- Pero Aoko-chan, él nunca me dirá la verdad.

- No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. – Se levantó y fue a coger unas mantas que habían en el sillón. – Fue así como supe lo de Kaito, y mira qué bien termino todo. – Dijo arropando a su ladrón y dándole la otra manta a Ran.

- Si, pero Kaito-kun no es un crío de siete años. – Dijo arropando al niño.

- Aunque sea un niño, sigue siendo Kudo-kun, tu amigo de la infancia.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Ran fue a abrir. – Hola, ¿está Conan? Preguntó una niña con una diadema acompañada de dos niños y una niña castaña algo distante.

- Ayumi-chan... Lo siento, pero Conan-kun esta dormido.

- ¿Tan tarde? - Preguntó Mitsuhiko.

- Pero que holgazán. - Dijo Genta.

- Es que ocurrió un accidente con mi padre y estuvimos toda la noche en el hospital.

- ¿Eh? - Gritaron los tres. - ¿Y está bien?

- Si, acabamos de llegar y Conan-kun está muy cansado. - Y bosteza. - Y al parecer yo también

- Vamos, si no está disponible, no hay motivo por el cual quedarse. - Dijo Ai.

Ran miró a la niña y se dio cuenta que era como Conan, muy diferente a los demás niños, ¿podría ser que...?

- Imposible. - Dijo la chica.

- ¿Eh? - Dijeron los niños.

- Nada pequeños, si quieren pueden entrar, pero no hagan ruido para que Conan y su amigo duerman, ¿vale? – Sonríe.

Los chicos entraron corriendo, mientras Haibara caminaba lentamente, resignada y con los brazos cruzados.

Ran la miró pasiblemente. – "No puede ser pero… si Shinichi es así, ella…"

- ¿Quién es este tío? – Inquirió Genta al ver a Kaito.

Haibara se fijo y se quedó estática. – "No puede ser… ¿Kudo-kun?"

Ran lo notó y todas sus sospechas se confirmaron. – Él es Kaito Kuroba, y ella es Aoko Nakamori. – Dijo señalando a la chica que salía de la cocina. – Son unos amigos nuestros.

-Wa. – Se sorprendieron los tres niños. – Ran-neechan, Aoko-neechan y tú os parecéis mucho.

-y también Conan-kun y Kaito-niichan. – Dijo Ayumi mirando al pequeño sin las gafas y al ladrón.

- Si, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Ran.

- Que niños tan raros. - Dijo Aoko especialmente por Ai, que se comportaba como si no fuera una niña.

- Ai-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - Preguntó Ran. - ¿A solas?

Ai la miró atentamente y suspiró resignada mientras aceptaba y se encerraron en el cuarto de la chica.

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto Ai.

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre Ai-chan?

- ¿Eh? – Sorprendida.

- Shinichi, Aoko-chan y Kuroba-kun fuimos atacados anoche por un tal Gin. - Al ver la expresión de miedo que puso, sus sospechas se confirmaron más.- Al parecer conoces a Gin... Por favor Ai-chan, dime lo que ocurre... Y tu verdadero nombre, ¿vale?

- ¿Kudo te dijo la verdad?

- Algo así... Ellos quisieron secuestrarnos a Aoko y a mí.

- Ya veo...

- Por favor Ai-chan, dime la verdad. ¿Eres igual que Shinichi? – Dijo poniéndose a su altura.

La pequeña suspiró resignada. – Si, mi nombre es Shiho Miyano, y soy la creadora de la droga que nos encogió. – La karateka no se esperaba esa verdad. – Verás… - Le contó todo. – Y así es la historia, ahora estoy intentando conseguir el antídoto.

- Ya veo…

- Sabrás que ahora estás en peligro.

- Estoy en peligro desde antes. – Sonrió. – Si no recuerdas, me intentaron secuestrar antes de que supiese que Conan es Shinichi. Ellos creen que esta muerto, lo dijeron.

- ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió la científica. – Entonces no encuentro explicación del intento de secuestro.

Vio una mano extendida y miró a Ran. – Estamos juntas en esto Shiho-chan, me gustaría ser tu amiga. No quiero que me veas como un obstáculo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica sonrió. – He visto cómo miras a Shinichi. – La pequeña se sonrojó y viró la cabeza. – No quiero que sea un impedimento para que seamos amigas. Elija a quien elija, quiero que nos hagamos la promesa que no dejaremos de ser amigas.

La científica sonrió y le estrecho la mano. La karateka sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – No te preocupes. – Le dijo la pequeña. – Yo sé que te ama a ti. – La joven se viró y la miró. – No para de hablar de ti.

- ¿Eh? – Sonrojada. - Es normal Shiho-chan, soy su amiga de la infancia.

- No lo es, siempre piensa en ti cuando ocurre algún peligro.

- Shinichi... - Mientras pensaba en el chico. - Gracias Shiho-chan. – Sonríe.

- Para eso... Están las amigas. - Sus palabras hicieron feliz a la chica.

- Tienes razón. -Y ambas salieron.

- ¿De qué hablaron? - Preguntó Ayumi.

- Son cosas personales Ayumi-chan, ¿no Ai-chan?

- Así es. – Asiente.

- Lo siento Ran-chan, pero los chicos tenían sed. - Llegando con una bandeja.

- No hay problema.

Mientras hablaban y tomaban del jugo, el detective y ladrón comenzaron a despertar.

El pequeño detective se estiró y abrió los ojos. Enfrente de él vio a una niña con diadema muy sonriente. – Buenas tardes dormilón.

- ¿Ayumi? ¿Chicos? – Miró a Haibara cerca de Ran. – ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Vinimos a buscarte para ir a jugar, pero como estabas dormido nos quedamos a tomas algo con Ran-neechan.

- ¿Por qué no nos habéis despertado? – Les recriminó el mago.

- Porque roncabas tanto que no había quien te despertase.

- Yo no ronco Aoko. – La miró entrecortadamente.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó divertida.

- Hola. – Ayumi se puso delante de él. – No nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ayumi, y ellos Genta y Mitsushiko. ¿Sabes que te pareces a Conan-kun?

Ladrón y detective se miraron y dijeron sin ganas. – Nos lo dicen a menudo.

Ran y Aoko ríen divertidas recibiendo miradas confusas por los niños y amenazadoras de los bishounen sexys xD

- ¿De qué se ríen? – Dijeron.

- N… Nada... – Ríen. - Lo siento, pero...

- ¿Qué ocurre entre ellos? - Pregunto Mitsuhiko.

- Deben ser cosa de Grandes. - Dijo Ayumi.

- Pero Conan-kun es un niño. - Dijo Genta.

- "Eso creen ustedes" - Pensó la científica.

- ¡Dejen de reírse! - Dijeron ladrón y detective.

- E… Eso queremos...- Respondieron.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a las chicas entrecortadamente.

Con esa acción las chicas se rieron más. – Pero si es que hacéis lo mismo. – Dijo riendo Aoko.

Los dos se miraron y dejaron de cruzarse de brazos. Miraron a las chicas. – ¡Ya está bien!

Los niños estaban aparte mirando la escena. No entendían nada de lo que ocurría.

- Conan-kun. – Dijo Ayumi yendo cerca del niño. – Vamos a jugar.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó el niño.

La pequeña asintió. – Venga vamos. – Dijo arrastrándole por el brazo.

- ¡E…espera! – Miró a Ran suplicándole ayuda con la mirada.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eres un niño Conan-kun.

- ¡Ran!

- Lo siento niños, pero vamos al hospital más tarde, estamos preocupadas por nuestros padres.

- ¿Nuestros? - Preguntó Genta.

- El mío también fue atacado. - Dijo Aoko.

- Entonces Conan-kun no puede ir a jugar. - Dijo Mitsuhiko.

- Lo siento chicos.

- Está bien... - Dijo Ayumi algo triste. - ¿Podemos ir?

- ¿Eh? - Dijo el ladrón.

- ¿No te molesta Aoko-chan?

- Para nada, entre más mejor.

- Está decidido entonces.

- ¡Oye! - Dijeron detective y ladrón.

- ¿Qué? - Dijeron sus amigas de la infancia.

El detective se acercó a Ran y ella se agachó a su altura. – Ran, lo único que harán será estorbar, son solo niños.

- Igual que tú. – Dijo divertida.

- Que graciosa la niña. – dijo irónicamente.

-Aoko… la niña me vio.

- ¿Cómo?

El mago miró hacia donde estaban los niños. – Me posé en su balcón una vez mientras escapaba de tu padre y me vio. Es un milagro que no me haya reconocido todavía.

- Venga Kaito, hay que mojarse de vez en cuando. No pasará nada, estabas vestido de Kid, no creo que te reconozca.

- Tú no conoces la imaginación de estos niños. – Suspiró.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, el doctor les dijo que sus padres acaban de despertar, por lo que las chicas sonrieron felices y corrieron hacia el cuarto, siendo perseguida por los demás.

- ¡Papá! - Gritaron ambas al entrar.

- Ran.

- Aoko.

- ¡Papá! - Volvieron a decir mientras corrían hacia ellos y abrazaron a sus respectivos padres. -Estábamos preocupadas.

- Pero si sólo han pasado unas horas.

Les abrazaron. – ¡Ay! – Se quejaron a la vez.

Ellas rompieron el abrazo. – Lo siento. – Dijeron a la vez. – ¿Estás bien?

- Mataré a esos tipos. – Dijo Kogoro.

- ¡Kid se me escapó de entre los dedos! – Se quejó el inspector. – Juro que lo atraparé hija.

La chica suspiró resignada. – Si papá…

- ¿Está bien inspector? – Se acercó Kaito a la cama del policía.

- Si, gracias por cuidar de Aoko el tiempo que he estado afuera y durante mi ingreso.

- No ha sido nada.

- "Míralo…" – Pensó Aoko. – "Si parece que no es Kid y todo" – Sonrió.

Conan estaba junto a la cama de Kogoro y los niños correteando. Entonces apareció alguien por la puerta. – Inspector Nakamori, me acabo de enterar de lo que ha sucedido, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el castaño.

-Estoy bien Hakuba, gracias.

-Hakuba-kun. - Dijo Aoko. -Gracias por preocuparte por mi padre. – Sonríe.

- Buenos días Aoko. - Se inclina ante la chica y toma su mano para besarla, cosa que molestó al ladrón.

- Alguien está celoso. - Murmuró Conan divertido.

- ¡Conan-kun!

- Espero que se recupere pronto inspector, ¿no Aoko? – Sonriéndole.

-H… Hai...U

- Gracias Hakuba.

- Oye, oye...- Murmuró Kaito molesto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kuroba?

- ¡Aléjate de mi chica!

- ¡Kaito!

- ¿Cómo que chica? - Preguntó el inspector.

- Papá... Yo salgo con Kaito desde hace... Ayer.

- ¡Si! ¡Así que déjate de besarle la mano a mi chica Hakuba!

- Felicidades, Kaito-kun, te puedo confiar a mi hija.

- ¡Espero que no me salgas conque sales con el mocoso de Kudo, Ran!

- ¡P… Pero que dices papa! – Sonrojada.

- "Ojalá" - Pensó Conan.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – Preguntó a su padre.

- ¿Cómo? – Todos la miraron sorprendidos por la respuesta que le dio.

- Yo salgo con quien quiera, tú no eres quién para impedírmelo, ya que eres mi padre, ¿pero si fuese feliz me lo prohibirías? ¿Eh?

El hombre no sabía qué responder. – Cl…claro que no. – Dijo cohibido.

-Si estuviese con Shinichi y me hiciese feliz ¿me lo prohibirías? – Preguntó encarándose a su padre. – Él negó con la cabeza muerto de miedo por la mirada de la chica.

– Bien.

- ¿Bien qué?

- E… Está bien...

- Más te vale. - Cruzándose de brazos molesta y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se pone re-nerviosa y re-sonrojada. – E… Es decir...Si saliera con Shinichi... ¡Te traigo agua! - Se fue corriendo roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Eh? - Pero si aquí hay agua. - Dijo Genta mientras Ai sonreía divertida e irónicamente.

- ¿A dónde vas Conan-kun? - Preguntó Ayumi.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

- Pero qué vergüenza... Y para colmo estaba Shinichi ahí... – Suspiro. - Soy un caso...

- ¿Ran?


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Shinichi! - Gritó sorprendida mientras volteaba para verlo – E… Es decir...

El niño estaba en medio del pasillo con la cabeza girada sonrojado. – ¿Por… por qué te pusiste así?

- Pues… yo… esto… - La chica no sabía qué contestar. Suspiró resignada. – Ven conmigo. – Se encaminaron a un cuarto vacío y cerraron la puerta con llave. – Creo que sabes por qué lo dije, Shinichi. – Se viro y le miró cara a cara. – Se lo dije a Conan cuando lo llevaba a mi casa por primera vez.

- Ah pues... - Dijo el pequeño.

- Shinichi, lo que me dijiste aquella vez, ¿lo oíste de mi madre o era en serio?

- Pues yo...

- Lo sabía... No eran ciertas...

- Ran...

- Solo te importan los casos, ¿no? - Sonríe tristemente. - Siempre fue así, de niño...

- ¡No Ran!

- ¿Eh? - Mirándolo sorprendida.

- Te amo... - La chica estaba más sorprendida.

- Shinichi...

- Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo... Pero no quería decírtelo como Conan, sino como Shinichi.

Se quitó las gafas y miró con sus ojos azules a la joven. Ella vio todo eso y más en su mirada. Sonrió y se acercó a él, se puso a su altura y lo abrazó. – Ya sabes lo que siento, pero no me cansaré de repetírtelo. – Le dijo susurrando en el oído. – Te quiero Shinichi.

- Ran… - La estrechó todo lo que pudo con sus diminutos brazos. – Cuando recupere mi cuerpo te aburrirás de escuchármelo.

Los dos se quedaron así abrazados un poco más, no pudiendo hacer nada más que eso para transmitirse sus sentimientos aparte de palabras.

Kaito había salido de la habitación con los niños. – Ahora me toca hacer de canguro. – Suspiró cansado. – Me pegan un tiro, casi secuestran a mi novia... ¿qué más puede pasarme?

- Aquél detective le besuquea la mano a tu chica. – Dijo la pequeña Ai impasible.

- Gracias, se me olvidaba. – Suspiró de nuevo.

Se fueron a los jardines del hospital y se quedó parado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la compañía de la pequeña "rara", como la había apodado el.

- Oye… - La miró. – Tú…

- Si. – Afirmó ella sin que pudiese terminar.

- Enhorabuena Kuroba-kun. – Dijo el detective inglés caminando hacia ellos. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. – Has ganado.

- Aoko no es ningún premio, pomposo.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- ¿El qué? "como si no supiese lo que va a contestar"

- Que eres Kid.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos y miró al mago. Éste no había hecho ningún movimiento. – ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy Kid?

- Si ya bueno… se lo habrás dicho, ¿no? – Dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dijo Kaito. – Porque cuando tu suegro te capture, o yo, se llevará una gran sorpresa.

- Y caería en tus manos, tú la consolarías como buen caballero que eres ¿no? – Dijo algo remilgado, como imitando al detective. – Que te enteres Hakuba-kun, si fuese Kid, persona que no soy, se lo diría todo antes de decirle algo sobre mis sentimientos.

La pequeña estaba viendo la escena, y hasta ella misma se asustó por la tensión que había en el ambiente, parecía que en cualquier momento explotarían. El detective pareció calmarse. – Ya veo, se lo has dicho. Y aun así te ha correspondido.

No sabía porqué, pero Ai se había puesto extraña al ver a Saguru, estaba sintiendo emociones que creyó que sentía por Shinichi.

- Si que eres porfiado, NO-SOY-KID

- Lo que digas.

- Con permiso... - Dijo la científica mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo.

- ¿Y a esta niña qué le pasa? - Preguntó el inglés.

- Ni idea.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió? No será que... Imposible.

- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Conan-kun! - Gritó Aoko al verlos llegar. - El doctor dijo que nuestros padres podían salir de alta en unas cuantas semanas.

- Esa es buena noticia, ¿no Conan-kun?

- Claro Ran... ¡Ran-neechan!

- Se supone que eres bueno actuando, no por nada me has engañado dos años. – Sonríe.

- Graciosa ¬¬

La chica sonrió y le sacó la lengua divertida.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha para ir a buscar a los niños. – Que suerte has tenido que tu padre acepta lo tuyo con Kuroba-kun, ¿verdad?

- Si… pero más nos vale que no se entere de quién es porque si no…

- No te preocupes, no se enterará por nosotros, ¿verdad? – Miró al pequeño inquisidoramente.

- Cl… claro. – Sonrió nervioso el detective.

Llegaron al jardín. – Aunque… creo que alguien más lo sabe. – Dijo mirando al ladrón y al inglés discutir.

Saltaban chispas, incluso los niños estaban tras unos matorrales muertos de miedo.

Aoko, enojada, se acerca a ellos y le da a cada uno un zape en la cabeza. - Auch... - Exclamaron los dos.

- Asustan a los niños con sus disputas par de tarados.

- Nakamori me recuerda a alguien. - Dijo el pequeño viendo a Ran.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- N… Nada...U

- Bien, vamos a dejarlos a sus casas, ¿vale niños? - Ve como asienten.

Era de noche cuando llegaron a la residencia Mouri, Ran los había invitado también a dormir al ladrón y su novia. Las chicas preparaban la cena mientras los chicos competían entre ellos.

- La cena ya esta... ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué ocurre Ran-chan? - Al verlos competir se le salió la gotita. – V… Vaya...

- Acepta tu derrota pequeño detective.

- Querrás decir la tuya ladrón de cuarta.

- Eso lo dice la persona que pierde ante mí.

- No por mucho tiempo, la próxima vez que robes te atraparé.

- ¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. – Se burló el mago.

Las dos chicas tenían la gotita y sonreían para no gritar. – La verdad es que se parecen mucho, aunque lo nieguen.

- S… si. – Afirmo Aoko.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, los dos chicos se echaban miradas asesinas. – ¿Dónde están tus gafas? – Preguntó el ladrón.

- Es cierto. – Afirmó Aoko. – ¿Dónde están?

El niño suspiró resignado. – Nunca he necesitado gafas, las usaba para que no me reconociesen. Pero al saber quién soy todos los que están aquí, no las necesito.

- ¿Te creías Superman o qué? – Se burló de nuevo el ladrón.

- ¡No te burles pedazo de idiota!

- ¿A quién llamas pedazo de idiota?

- Pues a ti.

- Y aquí vamos. - Dijo Aoko.

- ¡Si no se callan probaran de mi karate! - Asustados, los chicos quedaron como piedras, no tranquilos, pero si en silencio.

- Eres increíble Ran-chan.

- Gracias Aoko-chan.

- ¬¬ - Esa era la mirada que tenía el detective y el ladrón.

- Por cierto... - Dijo el ladrón.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kaito?

- Tenemos que solucionar lo de ustedes.

- Es verdad. - Dijo Conan. - La organización va tras ustedes, debemos tener cuidado.

- Oigan...

- No estarán pensando en vigilancia las 24hrs del día, ¿o si? - Preguntó Aoko.

- Si. - Dijeron ambos.

- ¿Qué? -Gritaron las chicas. - ¿Están locos?

- Es el único modo de protegerlas.

- ¡Pero las veinticuatro horas! Eso no sirve de nada, nos pueden secuestrar cuando se despisten o cuando vayamos al baño, o durmamos… - Empezó a enumerar la karateka.

Los dos chicos se miraron. – ¿No pretenderán entrar en el baño con nosotras verdad? – Inquirió Aoko.

- O dormir con nosotras… - Preguntó también Ran.

Los dos chicos se miraron de nuevo.

-Pervertidos ¬¬ - Dijeron.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Por eso es imposible!

- ¿Pero qué hacemos? - Pregunto Conan.

- Lo que tengo en mente no te va ha gustar Shinichi.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pedir ayuda... Sé que no quieres involucrar a la policía, pero esto es mucho para un niño y un ladrón.

- ¡Oigan! – Dijeron.

- ¡Saben que es cierto! - Dijeron las chicas a la defensiva.

Los dos chicos se quedaron pensativos. – Shinichi. – El chico miró a Ran, que se había arrodillado a su lado. – Sé que no quieres involucrar a nadie más, llevas dos años escondiéndolo, pero debes admitir que esto te supera, sólo no puedes hacer nada. – Le acarició suavemente el brazo. – Por favor.

El niño la miró y suspiró cansado. – Está bien. No tenemos otra alternativa.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo, no puedo arriesgarme. Deberíais acostaros a dormir, no habéis pegado ojo desde hace más de dos días, debéis estar agotadas.

- Tienes razón. – Asintió Aoko.

Recogieron la mesa y los chicos prepararon el salón para dormir los cuatro juntos, cosa que hacía sonrojar a los jóvenes.

- Buenas noches. – Se despidió Ran antes de dormirse.

Los demás le contestaron con las mismas palabras, y al poco tiempo cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Ran despertó soñolienta y mientras se reflejaba los ojos, notó cómo Conan hablaba con su teléfono en forma de pendiente.

- Está bien, nos vemos después Jodie. – Cuelga.

- ¿Shinichi...? - El chico voltea sobresaltado. - ¿Quién es Jodie?¬¬

- ¡No pienses mal! Jodie es tu maestra de inglés, pero en realidad es agente del FBI.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi maestra de inglés es agente del FBI?!

- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? - Kaito despertó sobresaltado.

- Kaito, tonto. - Dijo Aoko mientras se despertaba.

- Lo siento... - Murmuro Ran apenada. - Pero Shinichi, ¿por qué llamabas a alguien de FBI?

- Si necesitamos ayuda, pensé que seria buena idea tener ayuda del FBI.

- Yo con el FBI no me junto. – Dijo Kaito con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás le miraron interrogantes. - ¿Y por qué no? – Cuestionó el pequeño.

- Tú lo deberías saber. Ellos antes de trabajar con alguien, o proteger a alguien, investigan sus antecedentes.

-Tú no tienes antecedentes Kaito. – Le reprochó su novia.

- Ya lo sé. Pero también investigan su historial. Podrían descubrir quién soy. Es como darles el plato en bandeja a los maderos.

Todos se miraron sin saber qué decir. – Kuroba-kun… Si durante todo este tiempo no te ha descubierto la policía no creo que de la noche a la mañana llegue el FBI y te descubra.

- Pero es que la policía no descubrirían al culpable aunque bailase desnudo tatuado en todo su cuerpo quién es.

- ¿Insinúas que mi papá es un tonto? - Dijo Aoko.

- No, pues yo... Tú misma te das cuenta Aoko cómo son los de la policía.

- Kuroba-kun, si no les pedimos ayuda al FBI, ¿entonces a quién? ¿O quieres que Aoko esté en manos de la organización?

- No, pero...

- Tranquilo, si yo se los pido no harán nada. - Dijo Conan.

- ¿Qué acaso eres el dueño del FBI Shinichi?

- No, pero Jodie me debe más de una. – Sonríe.

- Presumido.

A media mañana, los dos chicos estaban despatarrados en el sillón viendo la televisión. Y cómo no, estaban echando una serie de detectives. – Te digo que el asesino es ese del bigote.

- Y yo te digo que es la tía buena. – Le contestó el ladrón.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú? Sólo eres un ladrón.

- Un ladrón que ha conseguido engañarte más de una vez.

- Pero sólo porque tuviste suerte. – Le miró amenazadoramente.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? - Preguntó Ran ya desquiciada.

Ellos se callaron, pero no por eso no se echaban miradas asesinas.

Sonó el timbre de la agencia y Aoko fue a abrir a petición de la karateka. - ¡Cómo es posible! – Escuchó gritar al niño. - ¡Es imposible!

- Has perdido detective. – Digo Kaito muerto de risa.

- Pero tú también. – Le miró de reojo.

- Ya, pero tú eres el detective, no yo. – Siguió partiéndose el culo.

- Las pistas las han dado mal. – Se quejó el detective.

Aoko suspiró resignada y abrió la puerta. - ¿Qué desea?

- ¡Mouri! ¡Tanto tiempo!

- Heiji, ella no es Ran-chan.

- ¡Pero que dices tonta! ¡Si es Ran!

- No lo soy, me llamo Aoko. – Sonríe. - ¡Ran-chan! ¡Son para ti!

- ¿Eh? - Se deja ver. - ¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Hattori!

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - Gritó Conan.

- ¿No es el otro detective fracasado? – Preguntó el ladrón.

- Pasen, pasen. - Dijo Ran mientras los dejaba entrar. - Él es Kaito Kuroba y ella es su novia Aoko.

- Es un placer, yo soy Kazuha Toyama y este tarado es Heiji Hattori, ambos de Osaka.

- ¿A quién llamas Tarado bruja?

- ¿Ves a otro tonto aquí?

- Hm... ¡Hola Ku-...! Quiero decir...

- Lo sabemos Hattori, descuida. - Dijo Ran.

- ¿Lo saben?

- ¿Qué saben? - Kazuha estaba confundida.

- ¿Lo saben Kudo?

- Pero si ya te dijeron que si tarado, por eso eres el segundo mejor detective de Japón.

- ¿Cómo que segundo? Querrás decir el primero, que yo no me he metido con una organización oscura.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Hattori.

El detective del oeste le miró victorioso. Kazuha miraba a su amigo y al niño alternativamente. - ¿Alguien me quiere explicar lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

- Verás Toyama… - Iba a comenzar Conan cuando el moreno gritó y se quedó con los ojos abiertos y la mano extendida señalando a algo detrás del pequeño.

- K… K… - El detective miraba al pequeño y al chico alternativamente.

El mago se estaba desternillando de la risa. – Kaito por favor. – Le recriminó su novia.

- No puedo evitarlo Aoko. Dios qué bien me lo paso.

- No te preocupes Hattori. – Dijo Ran sonriente. – Ya sé lo que piensas.

- ¡Pero si es idéntico! – Gritó desquiciado.

- Son idénticos, pero no lo son. - Dijo Ran tranquila.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

- Este chico es divertido. - Dijo Kaito.

- Aún no entiendo lo que ocurre. - Dijo Kazuha.

- Yo te digo Kazuha, Conan-kun en realidad es Shinichi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Este niño es tu novio Ran-chan?

- A… Ah bueno...

- Si, él es el novio de Ran-chan.

- ¡Aoko-chan!

El ladrón y el morenazo xD reían divertidos por el sonrojo del pequeño detective.

- Ahora entiendo el motivo de su comportamiento. - Dijo Kazuha.

- ¿Mi comportamiento? – Preguntó sonrojado, aún mirando de reojo a ladrón y detective.

- Sí. – Sonrió. – El por qué nunca me dejabas cogerte en brazos, y la manera de actuar, y cómo cuidabas siempre de Ran-chan… Pero no sé por qué lo has mantenido en secreto.

- Pues porque la organización que lo encogió puede encontrarlo y matar a todos los que lo saben.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó asustada la de Osaka.

- Sí. – Contestó Kaito. – Pero no te preocupes, estás a salvo, creen que Kudo ha muerto.

-Ahora íbamos donde los del FBI.

- ¿Por qué Kudo?

Le contaron a los de Osaka lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo la parte que Kaito era Kid.

- ¿Pero están bien? - Preguntó Kazuha alarmada.

- Claro Kazuha-chan.

- Nosotros los acompañamos. - Dijo Hattori.

- ¿Vas a ir Kaito? - Pregunto Aoko.

- Está bien, iré, pero manténganme a distancia de aquellos sujetos.

- Vale. - Dijo Conan.

Se encaminaron al apartamento de Jodie-sensei. – Oye Kudo. – El detective de Osaka caminó a su lado.

- Dime.

- Hay algo que me tiene en ascuas desde que salimos de la agencia.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Por qué dijo Kuroba-kun que le manteniésemos a distancia de los del FBI? - El pequeño no supo qué contestar, y eso el detective lo notó. – Hay algo que no me habéis contado, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no Hattori. – Sonrió nervioso el pequeño.

- No me mientas Kudo.

- Mira, ya hemos llegado. – Dijo adentrándose apresuradamente en el portal.

El moreno miró cómo escapaba con el ceño fruncido. – Me enteraré de lo que me estén escondiendo. Aunque te lo tenga que sacar a hostias Kudo.

- Cool kid! - Gritó Jodie emocionada mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

- Aún no me creo que mi maestra sea agente. - Dijo Ran.

- Ran-kun! - La abraza. -Come on! Wellcome to my house! - Cerrando la puerta una vez que todos entran.

- Te necesitamos Jodie.

- Tranquilo Kid, recuerda que ya me lo explicaste todo por teléfono, ya llame a Jack y a Shu! -Sonríe.

- ¿Ellos también?

- Yes! ¡Vendrán pronto!

Hablaron durante una hora sobre el problema hasta que tocan a la puerta. Jodie abre y ven a dos personas, a un señor con gafas y a otro con gorro de lana.

- Shu! Jack! Wellcome!

- Ese sujeto... - Dijo Ran viendo detenidamente a Shu. - Yo lo he visto...

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Akai. - Pero si eres tú... No estás llorando en esta ocasión.

- ¿Habría algo de malo si lo hiciera?

- Psche. – No dijo nada más y se colocó en una esquina.

- Tú tan simpático como siempre Shu. – Dijo divertida la rubia.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el anciano.

- Antes que nada, me gustaría que esto quedase entre nosotros. – Dijo Conan seriamente.

- Eso es imposible Cool-Kid. Solos no podemos hacer mucho.

- Me refiero a que sepan la verdad, Jodie-sensei. Sé que necesitáis refuerzos.

- Entendido chico. – Dijo Jack.

- Y también, que nuestro historial, nuestro pasado, no se vea descubierto.

- Lo que quieres decirnos es que no quieres que leamos vuestros expedientes. – Dijo Shu encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué será?

- Eso es algo que no puedo decir... ¿Puedo contar con eso?

- ¡Claro Cool Kid!

- "Salvado" - Pensó el ladrón.

- Ese chico me da escalofríos -Murmuró por lo bajito Kazuha, refiriéndose a Shuichi.

- Calm down! ¡Shu es inofensivo como un gatito!

- Jodie, deja de decir tonterías.

- Calma Akai. - Dijo Jack.

- See! Se los dije, inofensivo.

- "Si eso es inofensivo..." - Pensaron todos, menos Ran.

Estuvieron horas narrando su historia, omitiendo claramente la parte de que Kaito y Kid eran la misma persona, y pensando una manera para proteger a las chicas y atrapar a la organización.

- Tengo una pregunta. – Dijo Shu. – Si también le afecta a ese ladrón, ¿por qué no está aquí?

- "Si él supiera…" Akai, no se va a meter en la boca del lobo, ¿no crees? – Preguntó el niño.

- Vale, ¿pero qué hace ese aquí? – Refiriéndose al mago. – ¿Y los dos de acento raro?

- ¿Cómo que de acento raro? – Se mosqueó Heiji.

- Somos de Osaka. Y estamos metidos en esto.

- No voy a abandonarlos.

- Algo muy noble. – Sonrió Jodie. - ¿Pero y tú, Kaito-kun?

El chico estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. – No abandonaré a Aoko, la protegeré con la vida si fuese preciso.

Con esto, la chica se sonrojó. – Deberías irte acostumbrando, Aoko-chan. – Le dijo Ran sonriente.

- L… Lo sé... - Susurró avergonzada.

- OK! - Gritó Jodie. - Yo estaré con las chicas cuando se refiere a dormir juntas, momentos de mujeres and... ¡bañarse! ¿Al menos que uno de ustedes se quiera ofrecer? - Viendo a Conan, Kaito y Shuichi.

- No digas estupideces Jodie. - Evitando su mirada, aunque estaba algo sonrojado, pero no más como mago y niño que podían confundirse en un canasto de tomates.

- Yo me aseguraré de llevarlas a clases y buscarlas. - Dijo Jack sonriendo.

- Gracias. - Dijeron Ran y Aoko.

- Nos falta algo Cool Kid?

- Sí. – Dijo seriamente, tenía los brazos cruzados. – Sé perfectamente que tenéis información clasificada que esa organización que aún no me habéis dicho. – Los agentes se miraron unos a otros. – Necesitamos estar informados de todo.

- Pero Cool Kid…

- Nada de peros Jodie-sensei. Esto ya no sólo me afecta a mí, sino a todos nosotros. Aún no sé el motivo que quieren a Ran o a Nakamori-kun… necesito respuestas, y puede que con vuestra información la consiga.

- De acuerdo. -Dijo Shu. - Solo sabemos que sospechan si de verdad estas muerto y quieren probarlo con ella. - Viendo a Ran.

- ¡Akai! - Gritó Jack.

- El porqué a su otro yo. - Refiriéndose a Aoko. - No lo sabemos... También sabemos que planean una reunión mañana en la noche en el parque de Beika a eso de las 8.

- Qué información. - Dijo Hattori.

- "Shinichi..." - Pensó Ran preocupada mientras veía al pequeño.

- ¿Quieren usar a Ran como un juguete solo para saber si estoy vivo o muerto?

- Si. - Dijo Akai sin vacilaciones.

- Lo entiendo. – Cerró los ojos para pensar. – Y Nakamori-kun… - Se le pasó una idea en la cabeza y miró al mago.

Éste también miró al pequeño detective y entendió lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

- Seguramente querrían al ladrón. – Dijo Akai con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Todos los presentes le miraron. – Tenemos informes que hablan de un asesinato realizado por esos tipos hace unos diez años. Asesinaron a un importante personaje de la magia, Tooichi Kuroba, ¿te suena de algo? – Preguntó mirando al joven que estaba apoyado en la pared. – Bueno, en ese momento desapareció Kaito Kid, pero apareció hace unos pocos años de nuevo. Y la casualidad, intentan secuestrar a la hija del inspector que se encarga de atraparlo, y la amenazan con matar a Kid si no hacían lo que querían. ¿Por qué la hija del inspector Nakamori querría proteger a Kid? ¿No eras tú su novio?

- Ah... - Conan, Aoko y Ran buscaba una excusa mientras Kaito pensaba en su interior "Me van a atrapar..."

- Eso es porque antes Aoko-chan sentía algo por el ladrón. - Dijo Ran mientras los otros la miraron con cara de "WHAT?" - Pero al final Aoko-chan entendió que solo veía en Kid a Kaito-kun, por su estilo de magia, es todo.

- "¡Buena esa Ran-chan!" - Pensó Aoko.

- Eso sería comprensible.

- Y eso explicaría el porqué la organización quiere a Nakamori.

Ran agachó la mirada porque sentía la penetrante y disimulada mirada examinadora de Shuichi, queriendo saber si decía la verdad o mentía.

- Tengo la sensación que nos están ocultando algo. – Dijo Shu mirando a los cuatro chicos.

- No seas paranoico Shu. – Dijo Jodie.

- No son paranoias, estos cuatro saben algo que no se lo han dicho a los del oeste.

- ¿Qué vamos a ocultar? – Preguntó Conan tranquilamente.

- Puede que… la verdadera identidad del ladrón más buscado del mundo.

- Kudo no estaría de rositas sabiendo la identidad de ese ladrón. – Dijo seguro Heiji, aunque él también empezaba a dudar.

- Además, si Shinichi ya supiera la identidad de ese ladrón ya lo hubiera atrapado hace mucho, ¿no? - Dijo Ran tratando de parecer segura, cosa que logró, no por nada fue la protagonista en aquella obra en la cual volvió a ver a Shinichi.

- Eso es cierto. - Dijo Kazuha segura de las palabras de su amiga.

- The kid's girlfriend tiene razón Shu.

- Así que no sigas con esas ideas. - Terminó Jack.

Shuichi solo se cruzó de brazos, viendo fijamente a la joven Mouri.

Ella se sentía observada, y eso la incomodaba. Tenía las manos hechas puños sobre el sillón y notó que algo cálido le tapaba una de ellas. Miró y vio la mano del pequeño cogiéndole la mano, mientras miraba hacia Jodie para no levantar sospechas del agente.

El mago y su novia se miraron fugazmente reconfortados, pero alguien se dio cuenta de esas acciones, y sus sospechas se hicieron más fuertes.

- Bien, ya no puedo más. - Dijo Kaito.

- ¿Eh? - Dijeron todos.

- Sí, hay algo que ocultamos y tiene que ver con el ladrón.

- ¿Kaito? - Aoko estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocultan? - Preguntó Hattori.

- El próximo golpe del ladrón será pasado mañana...Robará Mermaid, la joya en forma de sirena.

- ¿Cómo saben dicha información? - Preguntó Jack.

- Porque Kid nos lo dijo cuando lo vimos por última vez. - Dijo Conan.

- No lo dijimos porque Kid dijo que lo haría oficial hoy. - Dijo Ran.

- Está bien, deberíamos avisar al inspector. – Dijo Jack.

- ¿No deberías habérselo dicho tú niña? Es tu padre. – Dijo Akai.

- Como comprenderá, le han pegado un tiro, si se lo hubiese dicho se hubiera ido corriendo a prepararlo todo.

- These girl tiene razón Shu, se preocupa por su padre. – Dijo Jodie con morritos.

Conan, Ran y Aoko sonrieron nerviosamente, excepto el mago. – "Vaya lío en que me he metido ahora… ¿Y ahora cómo preparo todo?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lo sé... No tengo perdón... Tres años y 5 días sin actualizar... Pero hubiera jurado que actualicé hace poco (Tan poco, y fueron tres años... ¡Si es que con la universidad el tiempo pasa volando!) Pero bueno, he hablado con Ushio, y vamos a intentar encauzar este fic de nuevo.

Y no comento nada más, que no estarán para mis excusas ^^U

* * *

El móvil de Ran comenzó a sonar, echó un vistazo y vio que era Sonoko.

- Discúlpenme. - Mientras se levantaba y salía del departamento de su maestra para hablar. -Dime Sonoko.

- Ran, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has ido a clases?

- "Verdad" – Pensó. - Pues verás... Papá está en el hospital, le ocurrió un accidente.

- ¿En serio? Vaya... ¿Y está bien?

- Hai. – Sonríe. - Pasé a visitarlo y la hora se me paso volando. Me pasas la materia después, ¿vale?

- Vale... ¿Te ha llamado tu novio? – Divertida.

- ¡N… No molestes Sonoko! – Sonrojada. - Bueno, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos. – Cuelga.

- Esta Sonoko. - Dijo mientras guardaba su móvil. - ¿Eh? - Exclamó sorprendida cuando alguien la atrapa en la pared – ¡A… Akai-san!

- Dime la verdad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Verdad?

- ¿Q… Qué verdad? No sé de lo que me está hablando.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, muchas lo han intentado y todas han fracasado.

- No me diga. – Dijo irónicamente.

- Dime qué es lo que sabéis.

- Ya lo hemos contado todo.

- ¿En serio? ¿No me vas a decir que Kuroba es el ladrón Kaito Kid?

En ese momento la chica se paralizó unos segundos, y se maldijo a sí misma por hacerlo, ahora el agente sonreía victorioso. - ¿Pero qué dice? ¿Kaito-kun un ladrón? ¿Y el más famoso del mundo? Tiene que estar de broma. Y si no me deja marchar en estos instantes…

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Te pondrás a llorar? – La chica le miró sorprendida. – Siempre que te he visto has estado llorando.

- Si lloro o no es asunto mío y solo mío, y si no me deja ir probará una de mis patadas.

- Conque patadas... Pruébalo. - Como no le creía, no se esperaba que su abdomen fuese atacado por una de las patadas de Ran. Se tocó el abdomen mientras veía a una seria Ran en pose de ataque. - Veamos qué tienes.

Y comenzó una lucha, Ran daba patadas y golpes que fueron esquivados con facilidad o con dificultad para Shuichi y eso mismo pasó con él, ya que la atacaba de vez en cuando y a ella algunas veces.

Los esquivaba con facilidad y otras veces le complicaba. Parecían dos profesionales en las artes marciales.

- Deberías ser agente.

- Si lo fuera... Te haría la vida imposible Akai-san.

- Eso veremos. – Volvieron a concentrarse en el combate hasta que...

- Hey! - Ran se detiene con la patada en el aire y con Shu debajo de su pie ya que lo había esquivado. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

- ¡Jodie-sensei! - Exclamó Ran.

- Congratulation Ran-san! ¡Eres la primera que dura un combate con Shu! – Sonríe.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - Preguntó Jack.

- Pregúntele al Sr. Amable. - Dijo Ran viendo enojada a Akai.

Él la miró furibundo, era como una lucha de titanes, a ver quién podría durar más. – Ran, ¿qué pasa?

Ella miró al pequeño que acababa de llegar y sus facciones se relajaron. – Nada Shinichi, creo que deberíamos irnos, me gustaría pasar por el hospital a ver a nuestros padres.

-Si. – Dijo Kazuha. – Os acompañaremos a ver al señor Mouri. Y tú. – Dijo mirando a Heiji. – Ni se te ocurra comprar de nuevo lilas.

-¿Y a qué viene eso ahora? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Fue lo que le compraste a Kudo-kun cuando fue disparado, que luego apareció en el instituto. – Dijo pensativa. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó mirando al pequeño.

- Pues Haibara se hizo pasar por mí mientras yo estaba con mi verdadero cuerpo.

- Eso lo explica. - Dijo Ran. - ¡Bueno! Nos vamos. - Se despidieron y cuando estaban por doblar la esquina del pasillo...

- ¡Ran-san!

- ¿Qué ocurre Jodie-sensei?

- Únete al FBI, ¿vale? Si saben que duras con Shu, ¡te aceptan de inmediato!

- Hm. - Dijo el agente con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Lo pensaré! - Divertida y los chicos desaparecen de vista.

- ¿Te unirás al FBI Ran? - Gritó Kazuha una vez que estaban en el elevador.

- Dije LO-PEN-SA-RE... Aunque sería divertido.

- Ya te imagino de agente Mouri. - Dijo Hattori.

- Gracias. – Sonríe.

- ¿No le dices nada a tu chica Kudo? – Preguntó pícaramente el detective.

- Ya te vale. – Dijo el pequeño rojo, mirándole entrecortadamente.

Se dirigieron al hospital, pero uno del grupo estaba algo distante, hasta que se paró. - ¡Hay va! – Exclamó de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kaito? – Preguntó su novia.

Todos se viraron para mirarlo. – Es que se me olvidó que tenía que dar de comer a mis palomas, estarán muertas de hambre las pobres.

- ¿Tus palomas? – Se extraño el moreno. - ¿En una crisis piensas en tus palomas?

- Serás burro, las pobres son seres vivos, tienen que comer. – Le recriminó su amiga.

- Pues eso. – Dijo sonriente. – Nos vemos esta noche en la agencia. – Se viró y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? – Se preguntó el detective del oeste en alto.

- Shinichi, ¿puedes venir? – Preguntó Ran. El niño se acercó. - ¿En serio que se va a dar de comer a las palomas?

Aoko llegó hasta ellos y se unió a la conversación. – Esa excusa es muy pobre, sus palomas pueden salir de su casa en cuanto quieran.

- Ya lo supe desde que gritó. – Dijo Conan. – Llevaba callado durante todo el camino, estaba pensando una excusa para Hattori y Toyama. Está perdiendo habilidades.

- ¡De eso nada! – Le defendió Aoko.

- Primero que iba a robar Mermaid… No tenía ninguna intención de robarlo, y por eso ha querido buscarse una excusa, para prepararse y robarlo porque, cuando Kid dice que aparecerá lo hace.

- Si, pero Shinichi... Si no lo hacía, los agentes nos iban a descubrir. - Se enoja al recordar a Shuichi desafiándola.

- ¿Ran-chan?

- Nada. - Dijo cortante mientras se levantaba y entraba al hospital. - "Si me convierto en agente, ¡lo primero que haré será que tenga los peores días de su vida! ¿Quién se cree que es?"

- Creo que Akai-kun no le dio una buena impresión. - Dijo Aoko.

- Así es él. - Dijo el pequeño.

- Creo que Ran-chan está enfadada. – Dijo Kazuha apareciendo por detrás.

- No, no querríais verla enfadada, en serio. Creo que sólo está molesta. Akai le hizo algo… como me entere le pego un balonazo. – Dijo furioso.

- Tranquilo Kudo. – Intentó tranquilizarlo su amigo. – Vamos a la habitación de los viejos.

Cuando llegaron, Ran estaba apoyada en la pared, parecía que hacía ejercicios respiratorios para tranquilizarse. - ¿Qué ocurre Ran-chan?

- Son peores que niños. – Fue su respuesta.

Los demás se miraron extrañados y entraron a la habitación. Cuando vieron lo que pasaba se les cayó la gotita. Los dos hombres estaban apretándose todo lo que podían las manos del otro y haciéndose tirones en la cara.

- Tienes razón. - Dijo Kazuha.

- ¡Oigan viejos! - Gritó Heiji. - ¡Vinimos a verlos!

- ¡Hola hija! ¡Hola todos! - Dijeron a la vez sin perder su concentración.

- "Idiotas" - Pensaron todos con la gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Deberían estar descansando! - Alegó Aoko mientras se acercaban a ellos.

- ¡Ya la oíste papá! - Alegó Ran mientras ambas hijas separaban a su padre del otro y lo tendieron en la cama.

- ¡Hey! ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¿Qué dijeron? - Dijeron Ran y Aoko con un tono de voz que asustaron a sus padres.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí? - Preguntó Kazuha.

- Unas semanas. - Dijo Kogoro.

- Con esa energía tío, lo dudo.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso enano?

- N… Nada...

- ¡Cálmate papá! - Alegó su hija.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Preguntó el detective.

- ¿A mí? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, desde que estoy ingresado cada vez que me meto con el enano me echas la bronca.

- Será que porque necesita que alguien le defienda de un ogro como tú.

- Pero si antes me metía más con él y no replicabas tanto. – Le recriminó.

- Pues las cosas van a cambiar. – Le dijo segura.

- Después de todo, él te ayuda con los casos.

- ¿Cómo? - Ran quedó helada por meter la pata.

- Ya sabes, desde que él esta, te has vuelto famoso ^^U

- Papá, ¿los doctores te tratan bien? - Preguntó Aoko.

- Descuida Aoko, todo está bien.

El móvil de Ran volvió a sonar, pero no era Sonoko, sino un mensaje de...

- ¿Ai-chan? - Dijo confundida mientras abría el mensaje. Cada palabra del mensaje provocaba que la chica reflejara una sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ran? - Preguntó Kazuha.

- Ai-chan me escribió... Para informarme que los padres de Conan-kun vienen a visitarlo

- ¿Y eso te pone alegre? - Preguntó Hattori.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿No ves que casi nunca se ven?... Bueno, Conan-kun, vayamos los dos a verlos. - Toma al pequeño de la mano. - Kazuha, por favor, cuida de papá.

- Claro. - Sonríe y ambos se van.

- Hey Ran, ¿qué ocurre?

- Ai-chan me escribió para decirme... Que logró obtener la formula, la cura para que vuelvas a ser Shinichi.

El chico se quedó estático con la noticia que acababa de recibir. - ¿C… Cómo has dicho?

La joven sonrió y se agachó a su altura. – Vas a recuperar tu cuerpo.

El pequeño analizó cada palabra que le estaba diciendo y la miró a los ojos. - ¿No volveré a ser un niño?

- No. – Negó la chica.

Él no pudo aguantar más y abrazó a la joven, haciéndola sonrojar. – He esperado tanto este momento… y nunca pensé que me darías tú la noticia.

- Ya ves, los vuelcos que da la vida.

El joven se separó y agarró de la mano a su amiga. – Tenemos que ir rápido junto a Haibara, quiero ser yo lo antes posible.

Ella sonrió y le siguió.

Corrieron sin parar, solo cuando los semáforos se ponían rojos y finalmente llegaron a la casa del profesor.

- ¡Haibara! - Gritó el niño una vez que entraron.

- Molesto. - Dijo Ai mientras se acerca a él con ropa y encima había una píldora. - El antídoto... El profesor fue a tu casa a buscarte la ropa.

- Gracias Haibara. - Dijo mientras corría al cuarto más cercano para cambiarse.

- ¿Tú no volverás a ser Shiho?

- Quiero... Pero esperaré a que atrapen a la organización...

- Tienes miedo de que te atrape Gin, ¿no? – Recordando.

- Yo...

- Es normal tener miedo Shiho-san. – Sonríe.

- Yo… no pensaba volver a mi cuerpo. – Le confesó. – Quería hacer una vida nueva, y siendo una niña tengo la oportunidad perfecta.

- ¿Pero? – Preguntó la karateka.

- Ya no lo sé, desde ayer tengo una sensación extraña, como si mi cuerpo se me revelase en contra de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué te dicen?

- Mi cabeza me dice que rehaga mi vida siendo una niña. – Sonrió cansada. – Pero mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que vuelva a ser Shiho Miyano. Y no entiendo el porqué. – Se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo. – Kudo estará a punto de tomarse el antídoto.

La chica volvió de sus pensamientos. – ¡Es verdad! Voy con él.

- Es demasiado doloroso.

- Quiero estar con él, Shiho-san.

- Y cualquier decisión que tomes, cuenta conmigo. - Sonríe mientras se veía.

- Ahora veo porqué es especial para ti, Kudo. – Murmuró.

- Shinichi. - Tocando la puerta donde estaba el chico al otro lado. – Ábreme.

- No Ran, no quiero que me veas mientras me transformo.

- Quiero estar contigo Shinichi... ¿Eh? - Siente cómo el chico golpea la puerta.

- No quiero que veas, pero me apoyaré en la puerta, como si estuviéramos juntos.

- Tonto... - Murmuró la chica y el pequeño se toma la píldora.

- ¡Ah! - Gritó el niño mientras caía al suelo de dolor.

- Shinichi... - Oyó cómo vuelve a gritar. - ¡Shinichi! ¡Estoy aquí contigo! ¡Resiste!

- ¡Ah! - Volvió a gritar y luego... silencio absoluto.

- ¿Shinichi? - Estuvieron así por minutos, un silencio sepulcral. - ¿Shinichi? – Preocupada. - ¡Abre ya o abro con una patada!

- Que eres alaraca. - Se oyó.

Mientras la puerta se abría, la chica estaba cada vez mas sorprendida, reconocía esa voz, esta feliz de oírla, y más cuando ve a un joven al otro lado, mirándola con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Shinichi... - Murmuró feliz. - ¡Al fin! - Gritó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. - Al fin... – Murmuró.

- Ran... - Correspondiéndole el abrazo. -Calma, ya estoy.

- Estoy feliz... - Murmuró mientras se aferraba a él.

- Ran… - El chico la estrechó más contra su pecho. – Te prometo que jamás me volveré a marchar.

Ella sonrió. – En verdad nunca te fuiste.

- Bueno… Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero.

- Prométeme que nunca más habrá mentiras entre nosotros. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él la miró. – Te lo prometo.

Sus rostros fueron avanzando poco a poco, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros, hasta que un timbre les sacó de su ensoñación. – Es… Es el mío. – Dijo separándose Ran y descolgando el móvil sonrojada. - ¿Diga?... Enseguida vamos – Colgó y se volvió a guardar el celular. – Era Aoko, dice que están ya todos en casa, incluso Kaito-kun.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó, aún estaba sonrojado y evitaba mirar a su amiga. – C… Creo que deberíamos volver a tu casa.

Ella asintió. Bajaron las escaleras y se despidieron de la niña. – Buena suerte. – Dijo Ai.

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa de Ran, estaba atardeciendo y ninguno hablaba, aún estaban nerviosos y sonrojados por lo ocurrido. Cuando estaban a dos cuadras de la casa, Shinichi la detiene, cogiéndola del brazo y trayéndola hacia él.

- ¿Shinichi? - Murmuró confundida y sonrojada.

- Ran, yo... Ya te lo dije antes, pero... Quiero decírtelo... Ahora, con mi verdadero cuerpo... Ran, yo... Te quiero.

- Shinichi...

- Te quiero... - Volvió a murmurar mientras se acercaba a la chica y le dio un dulce beso que de inmediato fue correspondido.

El beso cada vez fue más intenso, hasta que se separaron para tomar el aire. Shinichi la abrazó. – Llevaba con esto guardado tanto tiempo Ran…

- Tuviste oportunidades de decírmelo, cuando te agrandaste por la bebida de Heiji, en el festival del instituto… Incluso en aquél incidente con la fiesta de Miss Japón.

El chico sonrió. – Lo sé, pero sabía que volvería a ser Conan, pero una vez estuve a punto de decírtelo. – La chica le miró sorprendida y el joven rió. – Claro tonta, ¿si no por qué crees que te invité a aquél restaurante?

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Me lo ibas a decir en ese momento?

- Claro tonta... vaya, si que eres tonta.

- Y tú un maniático de los misterios. – Sonríe. - Mi maniático de los misterios.

- Baka... - Mientras le da un corto beso.

Llegaron a la agencia y todos lanzan el grito del siglo cuando ven a Shinichi.

- ¡Kudo! ¡Kudo! ¿Eres tú?

- Claro que si tonto, ¿quién más?

Kazuha se acercó a Ran mientras no le apartaba la vista al detective. – Ran-chan… ¿De dónde sacas tú a los amigos?

- ¿Por qué?

- Kudo-kun está buenísimo. Igual que Kuroba-kun. Están los dos como para tenerlos encerrados en la habitación toda la vida.

A Ran y Aoko se les cayeron la gotita. – Kazuha-chan… - Murmuraron las dos.

- Y hablando que los dos está buenos… ¡Es que son iguales! En serio. Conan-kun se parecía, pero haces las comparaciones ahora, y la única diferencia es en el pelo.

- ¡Hey! - Gritó Hattori, el detective del este y ladrón lo miraron divertidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Heiji?

-Si Hattori, ¿qué ocurre? - Preguntó Shinichi.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso? - Preguntó Kaito.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué lo estaría?

- ¿Eh? - Exclamó Kazuha al ver a su par de amigas riendo divertidas. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pregúntale a Hattori. - Dijeron a la vez.

- Voy a preparar la cena. - Dijo Ran mientras iba a la cocina.

- Yo te ayudo. - Dijo Aoko.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Respóndanme! - Gritó Kazuha mientras las seguía a la cocina.

El detective del oeste miraba marcharse a su amiga de reojo. – Tierra llamando a Hattori. – El chico miró y vio a Shinichi de brazos cruzados y al mago con un brazo apoyado en el hombro del detective, mirándole divertidos. - ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

- No me fastidien. – Dijo molesto.

- ¿Estás molesto porque le parecemos guapos a tu chica? – Preguntó pícaro el ladrón.

- Ella no es mi chica. – Dijo virándose para que sus amigos no viesen su sonrojo.

- Pero lo querrías, ¿verdad? – Dijo el detective.

- Muérete.

- Venga Hattori, eres el único de esta casa que no se ha declarado. – El mago le dio la razón.

El moreno le miró sorprendido. - ¿Quieres decir que Mouri y tú…?

- Exacto-Sonríe. - Ran y yo ya andamos, así que mejor procura declararte pronto Hattori.

- ¡Hey!¬¬

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto de Heiji?

-Ya te lo dije, pregúntale.

- ¡Pero Ran-chan!

- Pregunta. - Dijo Aoko.

- Lo intentaré.

- ¡Así se habla! - Dijeron ambas amigas a la vez.

Terminaron de preparar la cena y se pusieron a comer. Todos estaban muy callados. Kazuha estaba que no aguantaba más. - ¡Heiji!

El chico la miró entre sorprendido y asustado. - ¿Q… Qué quieres Kazuha?

- No puedo más con esta intriga, ¿por qué te pusiste así antes?

El moreno la miró a cuadros. Todos sus amigos tenían las antenas puestas. Heiji los miró y ellos sonrieron nerviosos. – Voy a preparar las camas. – Dijo Ran súbitamente.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Aoko siguiéndola.

Las dos chicas miraron a sus chicos y les jalaron de las orejas. – Nos acompañáis.

Y se llevaron a detective y ladrón fuera, ellos quejándose del dolor.

- ¿Y bien? - Gritó Kazuha.

- Pues...

- ¿Por qué nos sacan? - Exclamó Kaito.

- Si no nos íbamos este tonto no dice nada. - Dijo Aoko molesta.

- Ahora vamos arriba y esperemos unos minutos. - Dijo Ran mientras tomaba la mano de Shinichi y se lo llevaba arriba.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues... Kazuha, yo... Lo que en verdad pasa es que yo...

- ¿Si?

- Yo… - En ese momento recordó lo que le habían dicho los chicos unas pocas horas antes. – "Venga Heiji… Tú puedes decírselo… no es tan difícil. Sólo dos palabras… Yo te quiero Kazuha. ¡Hay no! Que esas son cuatro…"

- ¿Heiji?

El moreno la miró. - ¿S… Si?

- ¿Por qué pones esas caras tan raras? – Preguntó extrañada.

- "Genial Hattori, ahora cree que estás loco por poner caras" Verás Kazuha… Yo… - Toma aire y la mira a los ojos. - ¿Podemos sentarnos en el sillón?

- Claro.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a sentarse al sillón. Heiji se sentó al lado de la chica, por lo que se puso más nervioso, y ella comenzó a estarlo. – Kazuha… verás… Desde hace mucho tiempo yo… No te veo como una amiga.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida ella. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. – Ya… ¿Ya no soy una amiga para ti?

- No quería decir eso… "Muy bien detective, la acabas hacer llorar" Kazuha… para mí eres algo más que una amiga.

La joven le miró sin comprender. – No te entiendo.

- Yo… "¡Díselo pedazo de animal!" Te… - Se sonrojó, y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para su amiga. – Te quiero.

Kazuha lo miro sorprendida mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Lo que siempre había soñado se hacia realidad... ¿Acaso era un sueño?

- Heiji... ¿Estoy soñando?

- ¿Eh? No... - Algo desilusionado, pensando que no era correspondido.

- Que bien... - Le sonríe. - Que bien... ¡Yo también te quiero Heiji! - Feliz lo abraza.

- ¿Eh? Kazuha tú...

- Si, te quiero... Te quiero mucho Heiji.

- Kazuha... - La tomó del mentón y la besa cálidamente.

Pasaron minutos cuando Ran se hizo presente, diciendo que podían subir ahora para dormir.

Subieron tomados de la mano, y cuando atravesaron la puerta, cuatro miradas picaronas les miraban. – Así que… - Dijo Kaito.

- Lo hiciste, ¿no? – Terminó Shinichi.

Los dos del oeste se sonrojaron, Aoko y Ran se miraron y saltaron hacia su amiga. - ¡Felicidades!

Detective y mago se acercaron al moreno y le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda. - ¿Ves que no era para tanto?

- Y actuabas como si te iba a matar o algo así. – Continuó.

- No molestes Kudo.

- Pero sabes que es verdad.

Se estuvieron preparando para dormir y después de despedirse, cada uno se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando terminaron de desayunar, oyeron como sonaba una bocina y vieron a Jack, esperándolos.

- Recuerden que me ofrecía a llevarlas.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Ya bajamos!

- Una pregunta… ¿Ustedes no tenéis clase?

- No. – Dijo Heiji sentado en el sofá.

- Hay fiesta en Osaka.

- ¡Qué suerte! – Exclamaron los cuatro chicos de Tokio.

- Bueno Kudo, ¿preparado para volver a tu vida de estudiante de instituto?

- La echaba de menos… ¡Mierda! – Exclamó de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shinichi?

- Los niños… Dijeron que pasarían a recoger a Conan hoy.

- ¿Y no les avisaste? – Preguntó Aoko.

- Se me olvidó por completo. – Dijo apesadumbrado.

- Vaya detective que estás hecho. – Le recriminó el mago.

- No me hagas hablar… - Le miró amenazante.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Ya llegaron. - Dijo Ran mientras abría la puerta. - ¡Hola niños!

- ¡Hola! – Dijeron.

- ¡Pero que auto! - Exclamó Genta.

- ¿Y Ai-chan?

- No viene hoy. - Dijo Mitsuhiko.

- Vinimos por Conan. - Dijo Ayumi.

- ¿No lo sabían? Conan volvió con sus padres.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamaron.

- Creo que olvidé decirles, sus padres vinieron por él.

- P… ¿Pero por qué no se despidió?

- Estaba tan ilusionado con volver a estar con sus padres que no se acordó, pero no os preocupéis, tengo su número de la casa, cuando se instale le diré que os llame. – Dijo mirando al detective amenazadoramente.

Éste sonrió nervioso. Los niños miraron a los presentes y se sorprendieron. - ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! – Le señalaron. Todos temieron que se hubiesen dado cuenta de la verdad. - ¡Es Shinichi Kudo! ¡El detective que vive al lado del profesor Agasa!

Los grandes suspiraron aliviados al saber que estaban fuera de peligro. Después de darles el número y despedirse, los de Tokio se despidieron de los de Osaka y se subieron al vehículo de Jack.

- Gracias por llevarnos Jack. - Dijo Aoko.

- Tranquilas que es mi trabajo.

- Es emocionante que nos lleva alguien del FBI. - Dijo Ran.

- Exageradas. - Dijo Shinichi.

- Para ti es fácil, cuando eras un niño y andabas con ellos de seguro fuiste llevado muchas veces.

- No lo dude Ran-san. - Dijo el anciano.

-Lo ves.

Dijo sacándole la lengua. – La verdad es… que el pequeño nos ayudó mucho en nuestra lucha.

- Oe… No me llame pequeño.

- Siempre serás el pequeño detective, Kudo. – Dijo burlón el mago.

- Cierra la boca Kuroba.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Shinichi? – Preguntó Ran, ansiosa de saberlo.

- Pues… Con sus deducciones pudimos salvar a un militar y a muchos más… Incluido el detective Mouri.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida, miró al chico. - ¿Salvaste a mi padre?

- Verás Ran… Gin pensaba que tu padre les estaba siguiendo… por lo que lo intentaron matar.

- Y Cool-Kid hizo muy bien su papel. – Dijo el agente.

Ran miró a Shinichi y sonrió. – Gracias.

- Bueno, aquí está vuestro instituto Cool-Kid. – Los chicos se bajaron. – Dejaré a Nakamori-kun y a Kuroba-kun en su instituto. Os vendré a recoger a la salida. – Y se marchó.

- Bueno… - Dijo Ran. – ¿Preparado para volver con tus fans?

- Sólo si tú estás a mi lado.

Ella se sonrojó y avanzaron hasta la puerta.

Mientras se dirigían a su salón, todos miraban sorprendidos y emocionados a Shinichi, cosa que incomodó al detective y divirtió a su novia. Llegaron a su salón y el detective fue atacado por preguntas y Ran fue salvada gracias a Sonoko.

- Gracias...

- ¿Cuándo volvió Kudo?

- Anoche… Ayúdame a salvarlo.

- ¿Pero cómo? - Ran le da su idea susurrándoselo en la oreja. - ¡Entendido! - Se acerco a la multitud.

- ¡A un lado! - Gritó mientras ayudaba dejar pasar a Ran.

- Shinichi. - Toma su mano. - Vamos a sentarnos o nos retará el profesor.

- ¡Dejen pasar a la oficial parejita del año! - Gritó Sonoko.

- Suzuki… - Le recriminó Shinichi.

- ¿Así que es verdad? – Preguntó ilusionada la castaña. - ¡Me alegro por vosotros! Pero Kudo… Como le hagas daño, te las verás conmigo, ¿has entendido?

-No pienso hacer eso Suzuki. ¿Y a qué venía eso de pregonarlo? Sólo te faltaban las pancartas.

Ella sonrió pícaramente. – Fue una treta de tu chica para salvarte del apuro. A mí no me mires.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Ran con la cabeza agachada.

- No te preocupes. – Sonrió y la tomó por el mentón para que le viese a los ojos. – Si tú quieres que se sepa, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

- Chicos… Lamento interrumpir pero… - La pareja miró hacia Sonoko y ésta estaba intentando contener a fans furiosas y a chicos salidos.

A la parejita le salio la gotita y después de calmar la atmósfera, el profesor llegó.

Jack se detiene frente al instituto de Kaito y Aoko, se bajan y se despiden del agente para luego, mientras el auto se iba, ser recibidos por Akako.

- Hola. - Dijo mientras tenia en sus manos su fiel escoba xD

- Hola Akako. - Dijo una sonriente Aoko.

- ¿Qué haces aquí bruja?

-Estudio aquí por si te olvidaste.

- No me refiero a eso ¬¬

- ¿Entonces? ¡Sé más claro hombre!

- ¿Por qué nos esperabas?

- No sé de qué hablas, acabo de llegar. - Dando media vuelta.

De repente, la chica se detiene y mira de nuevo a la pareja. – No puede ser. – Sus ojos destellaban odio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Aoko.

- ¡Vosotros! ¡Ya no sois puros!

- ¿Cómo? – Se miraron sin comprender.

- ¡Que habéis estado juntos!

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder y algunos que pasaron los miraron con curiosidad.

- No sé de qué hablas Akako, es cierto que ahora somos novios, pero no entiendo cómo le das a eso tanto disparate. - Yéndose con Aoko.

- ¡No finjas! ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes...!

- Llegaremos tarde a clases.

- Vamos Akako. - Dijo una nerviosa y sonriente Aoko.

- "¡No puede ser! ¡Perdieron su pureza! ¡Aoko me lo robo!T_T ¡Ahora no podrá ser mi esclavo!" - Pensaba molesta.

- ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido? – Preguntó Kaito. – La muy maruja… Gritándolo en todo el instituto…

- Es bruja Kaito, ellas lo saben todo. – Dijo Aoko sonriendo nerviosa. – Y tranquilízate por favor.

El chico paró en una esquina y se apoyó en la pared. – Tienes razón… No debo alterarme.

Ella se puso enfrente de él. – Si no, no rulas en clase. – Dijo sonriente.

- Mírala qué graciosa. – Le recriminó el mago.

- Kaito… ¿Ella lo sabe? – Preguntó seria.

- ¿No lo acabas de escuchar?

- Me refiero a… Tu identidad.

Él se quedó pensándolo un tiempo. – Sí. ¡Pero no porque se lo haya dicho yo! – Se apresuró a decir. – Me dijo algo que todos los hombres se postraban ante ella menos Kid, y al ver que yo no la hacía caso me descubrió.

La bruja quedó sorprendida y vio cómo la pareja se iba alejando feliz.

Las clases finalizan y el mago con su novia ven a Jack, esperándolos acompañado de Akai. Se subieron al auto y se fueron con dirección al instituto de Ran y Shinichi. Al llegar solo vieron al chico y él les explicó que Ran estaba en clases de Kárate y decidieron ir todos a verla, incluso los agentes.

El profesor dio un combate de todos contra todos por lo que todos estaban peleando e intentaban acabar con el mejor, que resultaba ser Ran, quien acababa con todos con una gran fuerza y destreza, dejando a todos noqueados.

- Me da miedo. - Dijo Kaito asustado.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Vamos Ran-chan! - Gritó Aoko.

Ran los oía pero no daba señales ya que estaba muy concentrada en acabar con todos.

- No lo hace mal. – Dijo Shu mascando un palillo, ya que en el recinto no se podía fumar. – Pero le falta por mejorar.

- ¿Usted lo haría mejor señor? – Dijo el profesor, que estaba por ahí cerca y escuchó la conversación. – Mouri está desde los cuatro años en Kárate, ha ganado campeonatos y es la capitana del equipo.

- Muchos títulos pero yo no veo acción.

- ¿Quiere luchar contra ella?

- Akai… - Le avisó su jefe.

El agente miró receloso a Ran. – Por supuesto. – No admitía una derrota, y nunca se negaba a un reto. Se levantó y se fue al tatami.

- Espero que sepa lo que hace. – Dijo Shinichi.

- Con el miedo que da Mouri… - Dijo Kaito.

- Alto. – Todos pararon. – Alumnos, este hombre quiere luchar contra Mouri.

Ran y Shu se miraron amenazantes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otra patada en el abdomen?

- ¿Qué? - Jack estaba sorprendido. - ¿Logró golpearlo? ¡Nadie lo había conseguido!

- El que me hayas golpeado no quiere decir que debas confiarte.

- Eso lo sé, soy capitana de kárate.

Ambos estaban en posición de ataque y cuando el profesor dio la señal, atacaron a la vez.


End file.
